<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Éros et Thanatos by LunarSage22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394189">Éros et Thanatos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSage22/pseuds/LunarSage22'>LunarSage22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Reincarnation, Vampire Lysandre, Xerosic is albino but dye his hair, vet Sycamore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSage22/pseuds/LunarSage22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysandre has wandered the night carrying his guilt for centuries when he saw him again. Despite this second chance, darkness is lurking. Will his thirst for blood consume everything?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? The luckiest man who walks on this earth is the one who finds... True love.</p><p>Bram Stoker Dracula (1992)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain fell on him. It was cold, but he didn’t feel it. No, all he felt was a void as he looked down at the lifeless body he was holding in his arms. Soon enough, the void turned to sadness and this sadness turned to despair. Tears fell from his eyes before he let out a scream.</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>As the sun disappeared to be replaced by the black veil of the night, he awoke. Rising he sat in his bed for a moment before walking to the bathroom to take a shower. As he washes his red hairs he thought about his dreamless sleep. He could not even remember the last time that he had dreamed, was he still capable he wondered.</p><p>Once he was done, he went to his closet to pick out his clothes taking some time to consider each one before settling down for a burgundy suit with a white shirt and black tie. he walked out of his house feeling the night air before getting into his car and driving toward his destination.</p><p>He arrived at the Lumiose city museum who was holding a social evening for the opening of its new gallery. Once he entered, he could only smile at the various display of art and took some time to admire some of them before taking a glass of white wine and drinking a bit. It only took a moment for several people to come to him. Most of them were business people hoping to discuss and convince him to invest and women’s and men’s hoping to, maybe, get something more private. introductions and small talk followed and he answered all of them politely.</p><p>“I must say it’s rare to see you.” a man in his late fifty said “I guess that it is true that you are a night bird”</p><p>“that is correct my agenda keeps me busy most of the day so I mostly go out during nighttime.” The redhead answered.</p><p>Discussions like that continued for a while until they left for other parts of the museum. Dropping his smile, he drank the last of his wine. He was still thirsty. He continued to explore the gallery, trying to ignore his hunger and thirst. It was then that he saw her. A woman was looking at him. He quickly noticed that she was alone “<em>Perfect.</em>” He thought to himself.</p><p>He walked up to her. “I see that I’m not the only one that finds this an interesting piece.” He said looking at the statue near him.</p><p>“Well I must say that this statue is fascinating, but I think that you’re a more interesting piece yourself.” She said looking at him with flirtatious eyes.</p><p>“You flattered me.” Answered Lysandre with a small smile, however, all he could think was the word: pathetic<em>.</em></p><p>Once again, He had encountered the type of person he hated the most. She was probably thinking that she could get him on board with some flirting and getting something out of it. He could feel a mix of anger and disgust boiling inside him. He had enough, no need to be keeping up the façade, he just wanted to get this over with.</p><p>He placed his pale blue gaze directly in her eyes. “Follow me.” He commanded. Just like if her brain had been turned off, she answered “Yes”.</p><p>He went to the indoor garden where nobody was present, and the woman followed almost like a robot. Now standing in front of her and with a last look to make sure that nobody would see, he dove and with his sharp fangs, bite into her neck.</p><p>Blood started to flow from her neck, and he drank it. It tasted good. He lost himself in the moment and drank for a long time but came back to his senses and let go of her. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the crimson liquid from his mouth while watching the two holes slowly disappearing, before vanishing completely. She was still holding on her feet but was tangling a bit. however, people could just assume that she was drunk and nothing else.</p><p>Not wanting to waste any more time now that he had what he wanted, He walked away from her and headed toward the exit. Just as he was nearing it; someone accidentally Jostled his right side.</p><p>“Excuses me,” the person said before heading out of the museum.</p><p>Lysandre didn’t even look to see who that was. He would have completely forgotten about it, but a scent made that impossible. That scent, it came from his past. He looked around to found its source, but it was long gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock rang and Augustine tried to turn it off only managing to get it at the fourth or fifths attempted. He sat up stretching and looked at his alarm clock. He gasped and rushed out of the bed. He had overslept again. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and grabbed a toast before running out of his apartment. After running like the wind and almost choking on his toast, he arrived at the animal clinic where he worked as a vet. Lucky for him that it was within walking distance from his apartment. Once inside, he got changed and went into the examining room for his first patient of the day, a kitten. Once he was done, it was returned to its owner who blushes as he smiled at her.</p><p>That how Augustine's morning went, with animals big and small and the female owners fawning over him. It was almost the same every day, if it wasn’t for Augustine's cheerful personality, demeanor, and almost natural flirt, he would have found his days pretty boring and repetitive. When lunch break arrived, he went to the café near the clinic and order himself a vegetable gratin along with a piece of cake that he had eyed the moment he entered the café. He moaned with happiness as he eats. While he ate, Sophie, one of his co-workers, sat in front of him.</p><p>“I must be psychic because I knew you would be rushing in this morning. So, you overslept, or did some guy catch your eye?” She asks him smiling.</p><p>“Bonjour, Sophie,” he said his mouth half-filled with gratin, that he swallowed quickly, “Not a guy, I overslept, went to bed late yesterday,” he continued smiling back at her.</p><p>Sophie had been the first to introduce herself to him when he had started working at the hospital and they had rapidly become friends. While they ate, Augustine told her about how he had won a ticket to the museum's new exhibit and described it to her.</p><p>At the end of the day, Augustine filled the paperwork, said goodbye, and headed home. Once he was back, he made himself some instant noodles and sat on his couch to watch some TV.</p><p>__</p><p>As soon as he had awoken, the first thing that came to Lysandre's mind was that scent. He had to found its source, so he got ready and headed out into the city. He smelled the night air looking for it among the lovely smells of various café and bakeries and the less pleasant smell of gasoline. He wandered around for a bit so focus that he did not feel his thirst and finally, he smelt it again. It was as if memories and feelings he had almost forgotten had returned tenfold. He followed, to an animal clinic trying to locate the source.</p><p>That when he saw him. He was walking out of the building. Lysandre felt like he had been hit by a bus. “<em>C’est impossible, how…” </em>he thought while he felt his hands shaking. He could have just walked away and forget but decided to follow him. He watched him from afar and even stayed for a moment under his window.</p><p>Once he was back home, he felt numb. If he didn’t know better, he could believe all of this was a vivid nightmare. However, he had learned to know what was a nightmare and what was reality.</p><p>The feeling of thirst came back so he went to the kitchen, took out a bottle filled with blood, poured some inside a glass, and drank slowly.</p><p> If it was truly him, then the gods enjoyed making him suffer.</p><p>__</p><p>Sitting at the desk, Augustine was entering data on the computer. He had to do overtime tonight and had to do the inventory of the clinic plus his usual report. One of his colleagues had called in sick and, just his luck, he had been told to fill in for them.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, he saved everything and close the computer. Wanting to go back home and get some sleep he started the tour of the clinic to make sure the animals in the kennel didn’t need anything and that everything was locked.</p><p>As if the universe wanted to punish him with a bad evening, he realized that it had started to rain and he didn’t have an umbrella.</p><p>“Great… Just great,” he muttered, “Maybe if I run it won’t be too bad.”</p><p>He got out, locked the door, and ran as fast as he could. He ran for about two minutes when he tripped and landed face-first on the wet pavement. Augustine slowly got up brushing the water from his face when an umbrella appeared above his head and a voice asked him “Are you ok?”</p><p>He rose his eyes to see a tall man with fiery red hair and beard. His pale blue eyes looking at him with genuine concern. The first thought that came to Augustine's mind was “Handsome” but quickly brushed it off.</p><p>“Yes, I’m alright thank you, just really soak.” He answered with a small smile.</p><p>The handsome stranger returned the smile. “I’m glad to hear it. Since you don’t have an umbrella, please allow me to escort you back to your home.”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary I can run the rest of the way.”</p><p>“I insist.” The redhead replied with a gentle but firm tone.</p><p>Augustine wanted to say no but between been walked home by a stranger with an umbrella, and a handsome one on top of that, and being soaking wet from the rain he chose the latter. So, they headed toward his apartment.</p><p>While walking, Augustine occasionally peaks at his new companion. The redhead was looking ahead and seemed to care little about him. At some point, he noticed that he was looking at him and turned his gaze toward the vet who quickly turned back his ahead.</p><p>Finally, they arrived. “There, thank you for walking me back,” Augustine said quickly.</p><p>“My pleasure,” the redhead answered while putting his other hand across his chest like he wanted to bow “Have a good night.” Augustine watched him walking away before heading inside.</p><p>The next day went like always, and the stranger had become a slowly fading memory. Before heading home, he stopped at a bakery to buy himself some pastries. As he exited through the door he bumps into a familiar shape. The impact made him drop the box which was quickly caught by a gloved hand.</p><p>The red hairs were what he noticed first. It was him the same man from yesterday.</p><p>“It seems we meet again,” the stranger said.</p><p>Augustine looked at him, with a mix of embarrassment and surprise. He wasn’t unhappy to see that handsome man again, however, something deep inside of his brain was ringing an alarm. Meeting the same person two days in a row was weird and he couldn’t brush a feeling of dread, so he muttered a quick thank you before taking the box and walking away. He had barely taken a few steps when the stranger spoke.</p><p>“Forgive me for asking, but I don’t know this part of the city very well, could you tell me the best way to get to the boulevard.”</p><p>“First, you can look that up on your cell phone, and second, do I know you?” Augustine answered dryly.</p><p>The redhead stared, “I see… Forgive me I will not bother you anymore,” and begin to walk away.</p><p>Augustine felt guilty. He didn’t have to be so straightforward and hard on him. All he had done so far was to help him out in the rain and stop his pastries from landing on the ground.</p><p>“Monsieur wait, I’m sorry I’ve shouldn’t have been so rude, If you…” the redhead interrupted him,</p><p>“Please, don’t worry about it. Allow me to introduce myself, Lysandre Fleur-de-lys.” He extended his hand.</p><p>“Augustine Sycamore,” he answered while shaking his hand.</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Sycamore,” The one named Lysandre answered.</p><p>“This might sound silly but can I invite you for a coffee to apologize for my rudeness?”</p><p>“I would be delighted.”</p><p>Augustine took him to the café near the clinic. Once they were seated, he asked what Lysandre would like. The redhead answered that he will take what he’ll have, so Augustine ordered two lattes. While waiting for them to arrived, he tried to make small talk.</p><p>“So… You don’t live in this neighborhood… I mean if you don’t know your way around…” He said slowly.</p><p>“No, I live in another part of the city but I started to take walks around here in the evening but as you might have guessed, I’m still not very familiar with those parts,” Lysandre answered.</p><p>“Oh, I can understand it took me several weeks to know my way around when I moved to Lumiose.”</p><p>“I see that I’m not the only one who moved to this city. I moved around Kalos quite a bit before seedling down here. Where did you move from?”</p><p>The lattes came before he could answer and Augustine started to drink happy to have a delay before answering. What was he going to tell, that he was from Couriway? That he was from that small countryside town where people either spent their whole life traps withing similar routine or leaving to seek their fortune only to come back to where they had begun? He looked at Lysandre, it didn’t take a genius to know that the man had money, lots of money, and that he had grown up in it. The way he was holding the cup was sophisticated and the way he was slowly drinking the coffee made Augustine sure that he was used to something more high class. He felt cheap.</p><p>He realized that Lysandre was looking at him expecting an answer. “Well… I’m from Couriway, it’s a small town in the countryside.” He said almost ashamed.</p><p>“Ah yes Couriway, a beautiful place. So peaceful and close to nature… Those waterfalls…” He begins talking absentmindedly before continuing with his usual tone, “I Like the beauty of this city but small towns can be quite beautiful also.”</p><p>Augustine was surprised, he had always expected people like him to consider places like Couriway to be not worth their time. This made conversation easier, and he started to be more relaxed, and eventually, they were discussing almost like old acquiescence.  </p><p>However, the vet could not stop feeling a sense of dread. It came from the way Lysandre was looking at him. There was something in his eyes, a predatory spark, like if he was eyeing him like a meal. Deep inside, his instinct was telling him that this person was somewhat dangerous and yet being in the company of this handsome and sophisticated man was enough to push those feelings to the side. Eventually, Augustine decided to leave and took out his wallet to put a few bills on the table. “I should go, I have to be at work early tomorrow, I hope you have a good evening monsieur Fleur-de-lys.”</p><p>He took his box of pastries and left the café. He was about to turn the corner when his free hand was grabbed. Augustine turned his head, Lysandre was holding his hand and looking directly into his eyes.</p><p>“Ne me craint pas.” He said.</p><p>Augustine felt like his mind was suddenly in fog and almost instantly his fear toward him started to disappear. The redhead let go of his hand and wished him a good evening before walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even if he had tried not the think about him, Lysandre could not forget him, and no amount of blood he would drink from man and woman could. So, on a rainy evening, he went to the clinic hoping to at least see him once more. The first thing he saw was him falling face-first and he quickly came to shelter him from the rain.</p><p>Lysandre looked at him closely. From his ebony hairs, grey eyes, voice, and demeanor he was like a reflection in a mirror. He quickly proposes to escort him home. While walking, he had to struggle with himself no to try anything. The scent was extremely potent and knew that looking at him might not end well, so he kept looking ahead.</p><p>The next evening, he saw him heading to a bakery and followed. As he got out, Lysandre ran into him on purpose. He was met with rudeness but understood his reaction and introduce himself. When the dark-haired man told him his name, Lysandre did not know if he should laugh or lament.</p><p>Augustine; same name; it was really him. How was it possible? He didn’t know but at the moment he didn’t care. he was here in front of him.</p><p>While talking in the café, the vampire could not stop looking and when Augustine left, he knew that it was because of fear. He ran after him and grabbed his hand. Seeing him was wonderful but simply touching his hand was even more. Quickly he used his hypnosis to make sure that, from now on, fear would not take him away. He would make sure nothing take’s him away.</p><p>Lysandre entered his home and went to his living room. It has been a few days since he and Augustine had their talk and in those few days, he had been thinking of a way to get close to him without looking like a stalker. Lysandre was many things but was an aristocrat so stalking and lurking were beneath him. That was the reason why he stalked the shadows waiting for prey to pass only if it was necessary. He had his pride and nothing would change that, not even centuries of living.</p><p>He stayed on his couch for a while thinking of a way to approach the vet, when an idea came up. He went to his study, opened his computer, and look up Augustine's name on the internet. The website for the clinic he worked for pop up almost instantly. The perfect plan came when he saw the mention that the clinic was always open for donations.</p><p>As he wrote down the number of the clinic director, his phone rang. He answered.</p><p>“Good evening sir, I hope it’s not a bad time.”</p><p>It was Xerosic, one of the few people that Lysandre was in contact with. He was a scientist that the vampire had come into contact at some point and had started a partnership. Lysandre had started to finance him for a project that he had commissioned, and the latter called him to keep him updated daily.</p><p>“No, how is it coming along?” Lysandre asked straight to the point.</p><p>Xeroxic started to tell him that, despite his best efforts, the testing had shown none of the wanted results to which Lysandre let out an exasperated sigh. “So, you’re telling me that you got nothing. I’m starting to wonder if I should find someone more competent.”</p><p>“No sir I’ll get back to work this second but I would like to say we might get res…”</p><p>“Just keep working on it.” He interrupted, “I want good results. I’ll contact you some other time.”</p><p>He hangs up before dialing the number of the clinic director.</p><p>__</p><p>Lysandre was still on Augustine's mind, even if a few days had passed since. It didn’t take Sophie long to notice this.</p><p>“So, what his name?” She asks while they were drinking water next to the water dispenser.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb,” she laughs readjusting her red glasses, “I saw the way you act and read your body language.</p><p>Augustine gulped down his water. Was he really that obvious? she was not wrong, but It had been a few days and he hadn’t seen the handsome redhead since. He didn’t know his address nor his phone number and even he did he would not try to find him. It was better for him to stick with one-night stands, and he didn’t want to pursue a serious relationship. One time was enough and he didn’t want to through that again.</p><p>“No one, just some guy I met a few days ago,” he told her, “and besides I haven’t seen him since.”</p><p>Sophie knew by his tone that he didn’t want to talk about it, so she dropped it.</p><p>During, lunchbreak the director had an announcement to make. He told everyone that the hospital would be receiving an enormous donation that could allow them to remodel the entire building two times easily. All of the employees were ecstatic. The director added that their benefactor wanted to have a tour of the establishment and meet the employees so they had to stay a bit later this evening but that the clinic would open later tomorrow. For the rest of the day, gossips were flying around about this mysterious benefactor.</p><p>__</p><p>Lysandre parked his car in front of the clinic and was greeted at the entrance by the director, who promptly went to shake his hand.</p><p>“You must be Monsieur Fleur-de-lys, I’m Sébastien Mercier the director of this clinic.”</p><p>“Pleasure,” Lysandre answer, “I’m impatient to visit your fine establishment.”</p><p>This filled the director with pride and he guided him inside. All of the vets and other employees were waiting in the hall and his gaze locked on Augustine for a brief moment before the director introduced him to the crowd. The latter then took him on a tour of the clinic, as he had asked, and at the end of the tour, Lysandre handed him a check with a more than generous amount written on it.</p><p>The vampire then headed straight to Augustine. This was quickly noticed by the others and they looked intensely wanting to know what was going to happen.</p><p>“I’m happy to see you again,” he said to the vet with a smile.</p><p><em>“Again? Wait, they know each other?”</em> was the first question that came to their mind. The latter notice this and asked to talk outside. Once they were outside, Augustine said nothing for a moment trying to find the best thing to say.</p><p>“Monsieur fleur-de-Lys, I would like to thank you for this donation.” The vet said looking him in the eyes and trying to keep a good composure.</p><p>“I’m happy to support the medical field for both humans and animals,” he said, “and if you work here, I’m even happier to do so.”</p><p>He saw the blush coming to Augustine's cheeks and him trying to hide it. “While I’m here I would like to invite you for a coffee, I really enjoyed our conversation last time and would like to know you better.”</p><p>“Well… I don’t … I mean…” Augustine said</p><p>Lysandre took out a red-colored card decorated with a Lilly and handed it to him. “If you decided to accept.” He wished him a good evening before getting into his car and driving away.</p><p>__</p><p>The vet Looked at the expensive car driving away, then at the card between his finger. A phone number and the name were written on it. He felt his cheeks heat up again. He put the card into his pocket and headed into the clinic to finish his report and heading home. Augustine could feel the eyes of his colleagues glued on him despite their best efforts to appear like they didn’t. Sophie, as he expected, was the first to confront him.</p><p>“Yes?” Augustine asks trying to focus on his report and avoiding her gaze.</p><p>“Is that him?” She asked.</p><p>“Can we talk about this outside please?” Augustine replied. She agreed and told him she’ll be waiting by the front gate.</p><p>Great, he was going to be the center of gossip. People were probably assuming a lot of things already. Why did he keep bumping into that man and why did he seem so interested in him? Once the report was complete, he slowly walked to change trying to delay the moment he would have to explain everything to his friend. As expected, Sophie was waiting by the door.</p><p>Once outside, Augustine took the initiative before she could ask. He told her the event of a few days ago but didn’t tell a word about the moment Lysandre had grabbed his hand and told him not to be afraid of him.</p><p>“So,” She said while walking with him, “you went to take a coffee with him out of the blue as an apology for being rude? If you weren’t flirting, I don’t know what this is.”</p><p>“It’s not like that and besides I left shortly after and haven’t seen him until today.”</p><p>“You clearly don’t know who he is don’t you?”</p><p>Augustine shrugged, “I know his name and that he probably rich, why?”</p><p>She stopped and looked at him, “Augustine, that man is not just rich. From what I heard he’s one of the leading members of kalosian high society and, adding to this, he apparently of noble birth.”</p><p>Augustine said nothing for the rest of the way. Once inside of his apartment, he took his computer and looked up Lysandre's name. Tabloid articles pop up, from mentions of having been seen with he or she, rumors of potential romances, and even a list of Kalos most eligible bachelor with his name in the top five. There was also a link to a page on the remaining Kalosian noble family. Fleur-de-Lys was one of them.</p><p>He closed his computer and sighed. There was no dough now that he was going to the center of rumors. He took out the card and looked wondering what he should do. His logical side was telling him to just throw the card away and to go on with his life like he had never met Lysandre and speared him the drama, but the more thought about him the more this idea was pushed. His blue eyes came to his mind, his red hairs, his broad shoulders before he mentally slapped himself. In the end, he put the card on his desk choosing to deal with this later.</p><p>__</p><p>Sipping a glass of blood from his reserve, Lysandre was thinking and hoping that Augustine would accept his offer. He looked out his window before pressing his hand against the glass and whispering his name.</p><p>After so much’s time in darkness, there was a light and he would make sure this light would stay with him.</p><p>__</p><p>That night, Augustine dreamed of a vast green field, the warm sun was shining and he could see a tall tree. Underneath it was sitting a man. As he approached to see who that was the sky became dark and a humanoid shadow slowly formed before him. He wanted to run, but it was like his whole body, except for his head, had turned to stone. The shadow extended his hand before touching his cheek. The contact was icy cold but weirdly gentle. Then, the second hand grabbed his throat violently and started to choke him.</p><p>Augustine kept telling himself to wake up, but the hand just kept squeezing the life out of him while the other was still, gently, on his cheek. He felt the last of his breath leaving him.</p><p>He woke up in a startle and put a hand to his throat. Still in a cold sweat and shaken up from the nightmare, he could not sleep for the rest of the night.</p><p>Over the course of the week, he thought about Lysandre's proposition, still unsure about what he should do. Until he decided that there was no harm in seeing him again. Lysandre was handsome and from their first coffee “Date”, was good company. If something else were to happen… Then they could get physical and he would eventually walk away like he has done in the past with his flings.</p><p>That evening, he took his phone, dialed the number on the card, and hesitate for a few minutes before pressing the call button. Two rings were heard before the redhead answered.</p><p>“Hello?” Lysandre said</p><p>“Monsieur fleur-de-lys, it’s Augustine Sycamore, I hope I’m not bothering you.” He said a bit nervous</p><p>“Not at all, in fact, I’m happy that you called. I suppose it means that you have accepted my proposition.”</p><p>“Yes, tomorrow and the day after are days off for me if you want, we could meet around lunchtime.”</p><p>“I’m afraid that I’m busy all day but tomorrow evening would be good. Is it alright with you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Augustine answered.</p><p>“Excellent, there a café that I appreciate, I’ll send you the address and the time for our meeting.”</p><p>“Alright, see you tomorrow then, Good evening.” The vet said.</p><p>“Good evening,” Lysandre answered back before hanging the phone.</p><p>Augustine put down his phone and flopped down on his bed wondering if he had made a good choice or a terrible one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lysandre adjusted his tie and looked in the mirror wanting to make sure that not even a single hair was out of place. Even if it was just a simple meeting in a café, he wanted to look his absolute best. Once he was satisfied, he headed out. Lysandre arrived at the café and immediately started to look around for the dark-haired man.</p><p>He saw him sitting at a table and smile before heading to sit in front of him. “thank you for meeting me Monsieur Sycamore.”</p><p>“Well I never say no to a good coffee.” the vet replied with a smile.</p><p>A waitress came by their table before handing them both a menu. As they looked at theirs’s, Lysandre looked at Augustine. Despite, not showing it by keeping a straight face, Lysandre could see in his eyes that he was a bit taken aback by the prices for the various coffee. he would not apologize for having good taste.</p><p>“Don’t worries, since you paid for me last time, order whatever you like.”</p><p>Augustine almost blushes with embarrassment, first Sophie, and now him, it seemed that he was easy to read after all.</p><p>The waitress came back to take their order. Once she was gone, Lysandre looked at his companion who started to tell him that his donation had been used to buy the clinic better medical equipment before shifting the conversation to more mundane subjects. Lysandre was happy to reply and adding to the conversation.</p><p>Once their coffees arrived, Lysandre noticed the waitress looking at him and Augustine with interest in her eyes for a brief moment before going back to take care of other clients. He didn’t dough he’ll be in tabloids very soon.</p><p>Augustine drank his coffee clearly enjoying it. He could not say the same. He drank his but nothing, no flavors. It was like drinking a warm, tasteless, thick liquid. Even if he could still smell the aroma and it could give him an idea of the taste, not being able to enjoy food and drink always put him in a bad mood. He could only taste blood.</p><p>Once their coffee were finished, they kept talking for a long time absorbed in each other words when Augustine looked at his watch. “It’s getting late I think I should go home.”</p><p>“Of course,” Lysandre said.</p><p>Augustine was about to call a taxi when the redhead told him that he was giving him a ride back home, and before Augustine could reply, they were both in his car driving toward the Appartement. After a silent drive, they arrived.</p><p>“Augustine,” the vampire started, “Can I call you Augustine?”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied.</p><p>“I really enjoy your company, and I would like it if we could meet again. If you want to of course.”</p><p>“Monsieur,” Augustine said with a flirtatious smile, “Are you asking me out?”</p><p>“Indeed, I am” Lysandre answered.</p><p>“Well, how could I say no” The vet replied still flirtatious.</p><p>“Then I’ll see you soon,” Lysandre answered with a small smile.</p><p>Augustine got out and waved him goodbye before heading inside the building. Lysandre, watch him happy that he would be able to see him again very soon. He drove away, but not to his house he needed to go see someone else. The house he drove to was in a lower-income part of Lumiose and he went to knock on the door. Swear words were heard from the other side and the door opened to reveal a short and rather plump albino man. His extremely pale skin almost reflected the light from the street lamps and his pinkish eyes were hidden behind red-tinted glasses.</p><p>The albino anger melted away, replaced by a mix of fear and embarrassment. “Oh…I… Monsieur Fleur-de-lys… I’m sorry I didn’t know that it was you…”</p><p>“I’m not here to listen to your excuses Xeroxic, Lysandre said sternly, “I’m here to see those progress in person.”</p><p>The scientist moved out the way, letting his vampire employer inside and taking in a deep breath to calm himself. He led him to the basement, trying to remain calm while a blood-drinking taller and way more muscular man was following him from behind. Whom he hadn’t welcome in the best manner.</p><p>The basement was a homemade lab were Xerosic conducted most of his experiences. Quickly he got a chair for Lysandre and took a blood bag from a small refrigerator and poured some inside of a glass.</p><p>“Here you are, you must be thirsty,” the scientist said handing him the glass and sitting down as well. Lysandre smelled the blood in the glass. The scent was not at all pleasant. The vampire put the glass on the ground as if to show that it wasn’t even worth being put on a table. He then crossed his legs, folded his hands, and looked at Xerosic making him understand that he wanted him to start.</p><p>“After our last call, I have continued with the experiment and may have a breakthrough,” he went to his computer and after typing something, a screen was turned on showing images of red blood cells. “Those blood cells are from one of my test subjects, specifically one that exhibits photosensitivity.” He paused a moment before continuing, “exposed to UV light the red cells quickly disintegrate but if I add this serum that I developed, this happens.” He types one more time, and another red cell's image appeared on the screen. “those, were exposed to UV light but, as you can see, are still in perfect condition.”</p><p>Now Lysandre was interested. If he could be able to walk in the sun that would be a huge step toward what he wanted. “Will that work on me?”</p><p>“Well, that sample came from rat blood and I would need a sample of a human with the same condition to do more testing.”</p><p>In one swift movement, Lysandre took off his coat and rolled one of his sleeves. Xerosic got up and went to a cupboard taking out a needle, tube, and vial. He set everything and begins to take blood from his vampire patron. Once the vial was filled, the albino put it away for safekeeping.</p><p>While Lysandre was putting back his coat, the scientist spoke again. “Sir, I want you to know that what I do here is not magic, there is still a chance that it won't work,” He said carefully not wanting to make the vampire angry.</p><p>“The reason I came to you was that I saw potentials in your ideas and theories so I expect you to be able to give me what I want,” Lysandre said coldly, “Don’t forget our agreement I give you all the founding needed and once the project is complete, I will put you in a good light with the biggest benefactors of the scientific field. That way you are guaranteed a place of choice in top laboratories”</p><p>Xerosic didn’t say anything else. He knew that if he wanted his ambitions to become reality, he had no choice to do whatever Lysandre wanted. Not to mention what he could do if he rubbed him the wrong way.</p><p>“Alright sir, I’ll make sure that this project gets the result you want and maybe even more.” Lysandre smiled satisfied, before wishing him a good evening and leaving the house.</p><p>Xerosic waited for a few minutes and took out the vial of blood before sitting back on his chair. He looked at the vial of blood before smiling a toothy grin, “So many dangers yet so many possibilities for greatness.”</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>Augustine was lying awake in his bed. He had another nightmare. It was the same setting as before, the tree, the man, and the shadow.</p><p>This time he had been sitting directly under the tree with the man leaning on it to his right and looking away from him. Augustine mouthed a name that he could not hear causing the man to turned his head slightly and smile. Before he could see who that was, a cold sensation spread to his shoulders along with shadow’s hands and one that was slowly making Its way up to his neck. Two fingers grabbed his chin while a cold and demonic voice whispered his name followed by horrible pain, like small blades going through his neck. He had woken up in shock right after.</p><p>He got out of bed and went to pour himself a glass of water. Once he was calmed enough, he started to see if he could recall any details from his dreams that might help him understand why he was having them in the first place.</p><p>Both times, he hadn’t been able to see the man's face, at least no clear enough to identify. Then there was the shadow, in both dreams it had acted with a weird affection before killing him.</p><p>“Maybe, I’m just stressed, or…maybe I’m afraid…” He said to himself.</p><p>His thoughts then went to Lysandre, even if he had told himself that he wanted to keep his potential relationship with the latter to something overall not serious and with a potential physical aspect, a part of him hoped that maybe something more serious would bloom. That part of him would always bring back Frédéric. He shook his head; he was over this.</p><p>Slowly, he went back to his bed, his head full of doubts.</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>Lysandre fangs sank deep into the neck of his newest victim. He drank a bit more than what he was allowing himself normally. Perhaps it was that he was more thirsty than usual or maybe simply because the man he was currently feeding on had the same dark hairs as Augustine.</p><p>Once he was done, he left to get back home but instead when back to Augustine's apartment building. He looked at it before he went underneath the vet window. With one swift jump, he grabbed the window border for stability before peering inside. All he saw was the kitchen. He jumped back, he was relieved, disappointed, and angry at himself all at the same time. Despite his code of conduct, there he was lurking around.</p><p>Back home, he climbed on his roof and looked at the city light his head lost in thoughts. He stayed there until he saw the sky slowly turning from black to dark blue. Dawn was approaching. He went back inside, locked all the windows, closed all the curtains, and went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Welcome to my house! Enter freely. Go safely, and leave something of the happiness you bring.”<br/>-Bram Stoker, Dracula</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here she is,” Augustine said while handing back the leash to his patient owner, “Everything fine we’ll see you for her next check-up.”</p><p>“Thank you so much,” the owner answered before leaving with their dog.</p><p>Augustine went to take care of the next pet and the next until the end of his day. As he was walking home, he was greeted by a now-familiar man.</p><p>“Hello Augustine,” Lysandre said.</p><p>“Oh, hello Lysandre, how are you?” he said smiling, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I was on my evening walk and decided to come around here.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Would you like to join me?”</p><p> Augustine said yes almost instantly and they went on an evening walk together. Talking to Lysandre had become so easy, even if they had met only a few times. It was almost as if they were old friends and had known each other for a long time.</p><p>“Lysandre, tell me, have we met before?” he asked.</p><p>He noticed Lysandre's hands becoming stiff for a second before he answered “I don’t think so. I think that I would remember if I had met you before.”</p><p>The dark-haired man notices the redhead's eyes avoiding him while he answered but soon returned to his normal demeanor. They continued on their walk before Lysandre brought Augustine back to his apartment building.</p><p>“Thank you for your company,” Lysandre told him.</p><p>“My pleasure and I hope we will meet again soon,” He said with a small blush. The blush flared up when Lysandre took his hand before planning a small kiss on it.</p><p>“See you soon,” the redhead said.</p><p>The next day, Lysandre invited him to a bistro and soon they had another date and another. They went to eat at various places, in which Lysandre barely ate. Went atop of prism tower to watch the city nightlight and went on walks. they even went to see a movie. During those, they grew closer, and the vet had tried to hold Lysandre's hand a few times but had stopped himself.</p><p>Augustine was happy and every call or message from the redhead would fill him with glee. During one of his breaks, he received a message and almost dropped his phone in excitement.</p><p>“<em>Bonjour Augustine, would you like to come to my house for dinner tomorrow evening? </em></p><p>To his house? Things were moving along more and more, so why was he so nervous?</p><p>He had told Sophie about the dates when she asked and she had shown him some tabloids. Most were, as he expected, about Lysandre been seen with him. Luckily, the tabloids were not able to identify him… For now.</p><p>He wrote back that he accepted the invite and the latter send him his address and the time he should arrive. He heard Sophie's voice and looked up from his phone.</p><p>“You seem to be in a good mood, you have another date with him?”</p><p>“Yes, dinner at his house tomorrow.”</p><p>His friend hesitates before speaking, “Listen, don’t take this the wrong way, but be careful. I research him on the internet and from what I found he apparently appeared out of nowhere and quickly made a name for himself in high society. He just one big mystery. He has been in few relationships but all of them ended abruptly. He was in a relationship one day and no longer the next. Plus, not to mention all of the rumors about him”</p><p>“If you are worried that he might be only with me to have fun for a moment, don’t worry Its something that I’m already well aware of,” he answered in a low voice, “If that the case, then I’ll just enjoy his company while it last.”</p><p>__</p><p>The first thing that Lysandre did after he received Augustine's acceptation, was to call Xeroxic and giving him a list of things to buy to make the dinner. The scientist started to argue but was quickly shut down with the promise of a bonus.</p><p>The next evening, the vampire started to prepare a soon as he woke up, first he took the time to select what to wear for the dinner and preparing the table. When Xerosic arrived with the groceries he had been send to get, Lysandre took them and immediately started to cook. Even if he could not taste, his heightened sense of smell allowed him to cook. The scientist watches him in silence wondering why would he, a vampire, an immortal creature with no need to eat was cooking.</p><p> He clears his throat, “Sir I have some good news can we go someplace more comfortable?”</p><p>The vampire agreed and they headed to his living room where the redhead sat on his couch before crossing his leg and folding his hand. Whenever he adopted this pose, Xerosic understood that it means he wanted him to get to the point.</p><p>He took out a bag containing a vial filled with a bluish liquid and showed it to his employer, “I managed to synthesize a serum using the sample you gave me.”</p><p>“Will it work?” Lysandre asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Still need to test on you but I’m sure that it will work.”</p><p>Lysandre rolled up his sleeve and let Xerosic inject the liquid in his vein, “You might need to expose yourself to the sun for a moment to see if it works, just a hand will do.”</p><p>“I’ll do that.”</p><p>The vampire headed back to the dining room. He put candlesticks on the table and snapped his fingers. The candles lit on themselves followed by the fireplace. He was finalizing the table set when he noticed the albino standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Sir… Are you sure you want to go through this? Do you really want to give up all of this?”</p><p>Lysandre glared at him “I have my reasons for wanting all of this to stop now more than ever.”</p><p>The doorbell rang.</p><p>Augustine passed a hand through his hair, waiting for the door to open. It opened revealing Lysandre well-dressed as usual. That made him happy that he took a long time to pick what to wear.</p><p>“Augustine, welcome to my home,” he extended his arm in a courtly gesture to invite him inside, “please come in.”</p><p>He entered and started to look around taking in the interior. The outside was impressive and the inside was as impressive and beautiful. Just the entrance hall was, according to Augustine, worth at least ten times what his apartment was and maybe more. As he looked around, he notices a man with extremely pale skin reddish colored hairs and wearing red-tined glasses over his eyes. He was staring at him as if he was analyzing the vet. </p><p>Lysandre's notice. “This is Xeroxic, one of my acquaintances, He came concerning a project of his and he was about to leave,” the tone he used for the last few words was hard.</p><p>The scientist agreed in silence and quickly returned to the living room to collect his bag and the vial before wishing them a good evening. As he closed the door Augustine heard him whisper under his breath, in a somewhat disgusted tone, “Good reasons…right.”</p><p>This made the ambiance a bit awkward until Lysandre broke the silence, “Don’t mind him, he just not good with people.” He then asks his guess to follow him. </p><p>Augustine followed Lysandre to the dining room. It looked like something out of a movie. A wooden table where two plates with expensive-looking silverware were placed, a warm fire in a fireplace, and candlesticks were lit making the table surface glow with soft light. Lysandre invited him to sit before heading into the kitchen and coming out with plates filled with food that smelled delicious.</p><p>He felt like he was in a dream and wanted to pinch himself. After Lysandre placed their plates before them, he opened up a bottle of wine.</p><p>They begin to eat, not only the food smelled delicious but it tasted as good. The vet grabbed the bread and started to cut a piece with the knife when he winced in pain. He had cut his thumb and a bit of blood was coming out of his wound. Lysandre swiftly grabbed his hand causing him to flinch. His eyes gleamed with some sort of animalistic glow. It only lasted for a second before he asks if he was ok.</p><p>“Yes, don’t worry it’s just a small cut,” he put his thumb up to his mouth, “there all better,” he said with a smile.</p><p>Lysandre took the knife telling him that he would get a clean one and disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>Lysandre was taking deep breaths, he needed to calm down. The sight and smell of Augustine's blood had almost caused him to lose control. His sight landed on the knife, there was a tiny drop of blood on it. His hand shaking, he hesitates, before swiftly licking it clean. His eyes widened; the taste was intoxicating it was better than all he had tasted before. He wanted more, he needed more but quickly grabbed his arm to calm himself. Once that he felt that he was calm enough he grabbed a clean knife and went back to the dining room.</p><p>he put the knife on the table before sitting down. Augustine thanked him before they continued eating. Once they were done, Lysandre grabbed the plate and silverware and headed back to the kitchen, coming out with the dessert. Augustine enjoyed every bite.</p><p>“Everything was delicious, thank you Lysandre.”</p><p>“I’m glad you enjoyed it” he answered smiling.”</p><p>As they were both sipping their wine, Augustine asked him about the places he had visited in Kalos. Lysandre begins to tell him about the reflection cave where the crystals from its walls had naturally been polished to create perfect reflective surfaces. He told him about the menhirs of Geosenge and other places that Augustine had read about but haven’t seen in person.</p><p>“What about you? tell me about the reason came to Lumiose city,” Lysandre asks.</p><p>Augustine hesitates a bit, “Well, I came here to study and become a vet.” He saw that Lysandre wanted to know more and he hesitates, he hadn’t really opened up to anyone about the circumstances that lead him to move to the big city. After a moment he decided to open up.</p><p>“It’s a long story.”</p><p>__</p><p>Growing up in Couriway, Augustine had quickly noticed how much the people living there were trapped in a routine. Always doing the same things, working the same job, and barely leaving town despite the train station being almost in the middle of town. He never felt completely at home and he knew that he wanted to go study and live elsewhere. He wanted to be a vet and had spoken several times with his parents about wanting to leave but each time they, either avoid the subject or told him that he could easily work as a vet in Couriway.</p><p>Augustine had met Frédéric in school and they had bonded over their shared desire to leave this small town. “One day I will get on one of these trains and never look back,” Frédéric would often say. Overtime Augustine developed feelings for him and when he told Frédéric about how he felt, he wasn’t rejected, instead, they begin a long-term relationship through the rest of their school years.</p><p>When they were both 16 and they had finished their last year of high school Augustine brought up the subject of leaving to go to Lumiose to study and live there but once again his parents told him that he could study to become a vet here. They got into an argument and he left the house to found Frédéric. He told his boyfriend what happened and the latter told him that if their parents would not support them, then they just had to leave. He asks Augustine to run away to Lumiose with him. He told him that he had talked to his cousin that was living in the city and told him about his plan and asked him if he could stay with him. The cousin wasn’t very on board but Frédéric managed to convince him.</p><p>Both in love and wanting to leave Couriway, Augustine agreed. He gathered all of the money he had saved up working during summers, took all the documents he would need, packed a bag of clothes and other essentials, and two days later they left in the middle of the night.</p><p>When they arrived in Lumiose, Frédéric's cousin took them in and they lived in his apartment. Like this, they begin their life in the big city and begin to look for schools for their chosen profession. It was around this time that Frédéric started to become more and more distant until one day he told Augustine that he wanted to break up. No clear reason was given.</p><p>Augustine was destroyed, he had envisioned a life for both of them and now the one that had been his boyfriend for so long and convinced him to run away from home was dumping him for no specific reason. Heartbroken he left the apartment, took a room in a motel, and spend several days crying and being depressed. His savings were diminishing quickly, however, and since he didn’t want to go back to the apartment, he decided to call home. He spends an hour in the phone cabin just hesitating until he grabbed the phone and called his parents.</p><p>Needless to say, his father was angry and called him an idiot, an ungrateful brat, and told him that if he could just run away in the middle of the night and only leave a letter to explain himself, then he was no longer welcome in their home. His mother took the phone and asked him for his address. Two days later, he received a package to his motel room. Inside was a large glass jar field with lots of money. It was is family money jar for emergencies. Along with the jar, there was a letter and a family picture. He read the letter.</p><p>
  <em>My dear Augus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if I don’t approve of the way you left, I don’t blame you for it. Ever since you were little, I knew that one day you were going to leave Couriway I guess I just didn’t want to think about it. You have always aimed high and I know you will be able to achieve your dreams. You are smart, intelligent, and more than capable to handle yourself, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Take care and never forget I love you and will always be there for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: don’t listen to your father, he said those words in the heat of the moment.</em>
</p><p>Augustine hugged the letter and the picture crying a bit.</p><p>Those words of encouragement helped him a lot. The next day, he managed to find a small apartment for himself and over the next few days found a part-time job and enrolled in a school. His smarts allowed him to graduate early and found work in the clinic he was still working to this day. The jar, picture, and letter were kept safely in his apartment as a reminder.</p><p>__</p><p>“That’s the whole story,” Augustine said.</p><p>He didn’t realize that he had started to cry until a tear fell on the table. Great, he was crying in front of him now, talk about pathetic. He quickly washed away the tears and apologize. Lysandre got closer.</p><p>“Augustine…” he whispered whipping the rest of the tears and putting his hand on his cheek, “You deserved better. Someone like you deserve all the happiness in the world.”</p><p>Those words made his heart melt and he lunched forward before kissing him. Lysandre kissed him back while Augustine placed his arms around him in an embrace. When they stopped, Augustine was blushing while Lysandre smiled softly at him.</p><p>“Everything was perfect but I have work tomorrow I better get home,” Augustine said still blushing.</p><p>“Of course,” he answered softly.</p><p>The vampire drove him back before producing a red rose from his inside pocket and handed it to him. He then gave him one more kiss. Once he was back in his apartment Augustine felt a mix of joy and embarrassment. He touched his lips blushing before starting to laugh a bit. “Augustine… You hopeless romantic.”    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like his former boyfriend, Frédéric had managed to get his dream job and living a fulfilling life in Lumiose city. In the city, he had made great friends and, since he had broken up with Augustine, had been in few relationships.</p><p>Two times a week he would go to one of the city parks to jog in the evening. He liked going there at this time and since no one was around, he could do it without being disturb. That time was not different and he was walking to catch his breath after running around the park two times. The sound of footsteps and the shape of someone walking in his direction broke the peaceful silence. He couldn’t see if it was a man or a woman at first but as they came closer, the park light revealed a tall man.</p><p>He thought nothing of it and walked by him when the tall man intercepts him, “Just a second please,” he said.</p><p>Frédéric turns to look at him noticing his red hair and his expensive clothes.</p><p>“Yes, can I help you?” he asks the stranger.</p><p>“Is your name Frédéric?” the redhead asks looking at him from head to toes.</p><p>“Yes,” he answered a bit suspicious.</p><p>“Did you move here from Couriway when you were sixteen-year-old?” The tall man continued.</p><p>“ Yes...Why… Who are you and why do you want to know that?” Frédéric asks him stepping away backward.</p><p>“Let just say that we have a mutual friend, his name is Augustine and he told me about you,” The man said walking toward him “He also told me about how you broke up with him for no reason after you convinced him to run away from home.” Anger was dripping from his voice and his eyes started glowing red.</p><p>Frédéric started to shake with fear, he didn’t know who or what that man was but he could tell that if he didn’t leave now, something bad would happen to him. He turned on his heel and dashed away. He screamed when he saw the man suddenly in front of him. The redhead grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against a tree. Frédéric yelp in pain.</p><p>Lysandre holds him above the ground while the man struggled to get free from his grip. “Please don’t kill me, what do you want? I’ll do anything,” he sobbed.</p><p>“Why did you break up with Augustine?” Lysandre asks filled with a mix of anger and disgust at his pleading.</p><p>“I don’t know, I wanted a fresh start and he was too attached to me.” Frédéric whimpered.</p><p>“So, even within my grip, you can’t find a good reason, you pathetic filth,” Lysandre growl with the red glow of his eyes becoming a bit brighter.</p><p>“Please…please don’t kill me,” he kept pleading.</p><p>“You won't die but you will come close,” the vampire said darkly before he opened his mouth and brutally sank his fang in Frédéric's neck.</p><p>He screamed. Blood flowed and Lysandre drank sloppily while growling. Frédéric felt his heartbeat growing slower and slower. Lysandre let go and he fell on the floor breathing weakly. The redhead made sure the marks of his fangs were slowly disappearing. Once the check was over, he whipped the blood from his mouth and chin, took one last disgusted look at the man laying against the tree like a ragdoll, and walk away into the night.</p><p>__</p><p>Since they had kissed for the first time, Augustine had often found himself smiling for no reason. Since that evening, they had started to talk to each other daily. even though he had explained to him that he was busy most of the day, Augustine found it a bit weird that he would only talk or see him in the evening or during the night.</p><p>He had told Sophie about the dinner date and how it had turned out better than what he had expected. Although she was genuinely happy for him, he could tell that she was still not convinced about Lysandre.</p><p>That day, as he came out of the changeling room, he noticed some of his coworkers talking with a mix of fear and excitement while holding a newspaper. Curious, he went to see what was going on.</p><p>“Eh, what with all the commotion,” he asks his colleagues.</p><p>“Hi Augustine,” one of them said handing him the newspaper, “Look, at this, I think people are going to avoid nightly walk for a while.”</p><p>Augustine looked at the title.</p><p>
  <em>Lumiose city vampire. The man claimed was attacked by a vampire.</em>
</p><p>He read the article. A man had been found unconscious in one of the city parks early yesterday morning. He had been rushed to the hospital where it was discovered that he had lost almost all of his blood. By some miracle, he had survived and had received an intensive blood transfusion. When he woke up, he had started to say in a panic that a vampire had attacked him before drinking his blood.</p><p>When Augustine saw the name of the victim it was as if he had received a slap in the face.</p><p>“It’s rather disturbing,” he said handing back the newspaper. He would never have imagined, that he would hear about his ex-boyfriend again especially in such a story.</p><p>While he was heading home, He was lost in thoughts and jumped when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned his head and smile when he saw Lysandre.</p><p>“Sorry if I frighten you,” he said</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Augustine said still smiling, “I was lost in my thought.”</p><p>They headed toward his apartment and when they arrived, Augustine asks if Lysandre wanted to come in. The vampire agreed.</p><p>Inside, the vet told the redhead to make himself comfortable while he makes some coffee.</p><p>While he was making it, Augustine looked at Lysandre who was removing his coat before sitting at the kitchen table. His presence alone contrasted the whole apartment. He poured two cups for them, they didn’t match, and brought them to the table before sitting down.</p><p>“Here you are, I’m sorry that the cups don’t match,” he said feeling a bit cheap.</p><p>Lysandre just smiled and thanked him. While they were drinking slowly, Augustine's mind went back to that article. The vampire thing was unsettling but what bugged him, was who the victim was.</p><p>Lysandre's voice brought him back. “Are you ok? You seemed preoccupied.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing it just that… I don’t know if you heard of the so call vampire attack.”</p><p>“Yes, I heard about it but I don’t think people should worry too much.”</p><p>“Maybe,” the vet agreed, “But you remember when I told you about my former boyfriend, well he’s the one that was attacked, and I don’t really know what to make of it.”</p><p>Lysandre places his hand on his. “Don’t worry about this, you should not concern yourself with him. What happen was…sinister, but I think it’s coincidence nothing more.”</p><p>Augustine thought for a moment, “You’re right, he’s part of my past and, as you say, it must be a coincidence,” he agreed.</p><p>Lysandre then switched the conversation to ask him about his day. The vet told him about all of the animals he had seen during his shift and that some had been cuddly angels but one had been almost demonic. He kept talking and describing each one while Lysandre smiled listening. He noticed that Lysandre had barely drunk his coffee.</p><p>“I’m sorry that the coffee is not to your liking. I suppose you’re used to more high-class things,” He said looking down embarrassed.</p><p>Lysandre remained silent for a moment before getting up. The vet internally cursed himself for potentially offending him in some way. He almost expected him to leave and never contact him again. But he didn’t, instead, the redhead went to his side, took him by the hand, made him get up, and hugged him. Augustine blushed unsure what to do.  </p><p>“If I wanted something high class, I would have gone to one of those high society parties. No, I would rather spend time with you than to endure those people. Please, I don’t want you to feel embarrassed about being with me. All I want is to be with you and no one else’s,” Lysandre said.</p><p>Augustine felt extremely light and hugged the redhead back. “<em>Why does all of this seem so familiar, </em>He thought, “<em>I never met him before so why do I feel like I heard something similar before?” </em></p><p>Lysandre took Augustine's chin to make him look up before kissing him softly. The vet kisses him back. Lock in their embrace it was like time had disappeared like the world had vanished and there was nothing else but them. Augustine started to tug at Lysandre's shirt attempting to remove it but the latter gently stop him whispering “not now.” They kept hugging for a few more minutes before letting go. Augustine was smiling and blushing and lysandre was watching him smiling also.</p><p>They went on Augustine's couch and laid on it. The vet snuggles against Lysandre while the latter closed his eyes and relaxed. They stayed like that for a long time before Lysandre told him that he needed to go. Reluctantly, Augustine got up and went to open the door for the redhead.</p><p>Lysandre took Augustine's hand to kiss it but the vet kisses him again. “<em>Je t’aime</em>,” he said.</p><p>Lysandre kissed him again. “<em>Je t’aime aussi,” </em>He said before he walked out.</p><p>Augustine wanted to run around his apartment in excitement. Lysandre just told him that he loves him. He felt like could blast off the ground with pure happiness. In this excitement, he completely forgot that, while they were snuggling, it seemed that Lysandre didn’t have a heartbeat.</p><p>__</p><p>Walking home, Lysandre was in a bad mood. He wished that he could have stayed with Augustine for while longer but his thirst had started to become more and more present. </p><p>Augustine's scent had almost driven him to bite him. When they were on the couch, he had bared his fangs close to his neck. The memory of the taste of his blood had come back and it took him a lot of willpower to restrain himself.</p><p>As he reaches his house, he sights and turned around looking at nothing.</p><p>“I know you’re there, come out,” he said.</p><p>The air vibrated before a man appeared a few feet in front of the redhead. He was lanky with long dark brown hair and wearing a jean and a black t-shirt with a tragedy mask and the word “nosferatu” written underneath.</p><p>“How did you know?” he asked.</p><p>“I heard your footsteps,” Lysandre answered, “you are not as discreet as you think you are, Alexander.”</p><p>Alexander O’Connell another person that Lysandre was in contact with. though low contact. He was a fellow vampire and an expert hacker.</p><p>“What do you want?” Lysandre asks.</p><p>“I’m here for my payment and I would rather have it giving in hand. I hope you understand,” O’Connell told him with a smug smile.</p><p>Lysandre sight before telling in that he would only be allowed in for ten minutes. The vampires entered the house and Alexander started to look around, while Lysandre went to his study. He opened a safe and took out some money before returning to his “guest”.</p><p>He handed him the money and was ready to show him the way out when O’Connell spoke again. “he seems friendly.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lysandre asked.</p><p>“You know, the dark-haired dude you were with earlier. Does his blood tasted good or do you intent to play with your food?”</p><p>Lysandre frowned, “You watched us.”</p><p>“Seems I’m more discreet than you think,” he said with his smug smile, “I watch you get inside his apartment building.”</p><p>“He’s not a meal and I won't feed on him,” Lysandre said in a menacing low voice.</p><p>“Too bad, from what I saw he seem tasty,” he added.</p><p>Lysandre squeezes his hands into fists feeling anger rising. O’Connell always had a way to push people's buttons but if he wanted to feed on Augustine, then he would have to go through him. “I warn you now if you try anything, I will make you regret been born.”</p><p>“Ooooh scary,” he said almost laughing. “don’t tell me he's your boyfriend or something?”</p><p>Lysandre kept glaring while O’Connell laughs. The latter stops went he realize what that silence meant. “Are you serious? Take it from me, having a relationship with humans always end badly.”</p><p>A dark memory came back to Lysandre's mind when he said that.</p><p>“If you really like that guy, then why don’t you just make him a vampire.”</p><p>That set the redhead off,</p><p>“<em>JAMAIS</em>,” he yelled. Flames flared around Lysandre and the other vampire.</p><p>“Wow, chill,” O’Connell said.</p><p>Lysandre closed his eyes and took a breath which caused the flames to disappear. He glared at his fellow vampire, who just glared back.</p><p>“You know you should really learn not to take things so seriously and also may I remind you that without my help you would have look for that “Frédéric” for weeks.”</p><p>Lysandre took another breath. It was true that with his hacking talent, O’Connell had managed to find everything about Augustine's former boyfriend. “I know, but my advice would be to stop purposefully angering people, next time it could very well be the end for you.”</p><p>“<em>Être un éternel amoureux, c’est très emmerdant. Être un éternel emmerdeur, c’est très amusant</em>,” He said with a smile.</p><p>Lysandre just crossed his arms before pointing toward the entrance, silently making him understand that it was time for him to leave. Alexander walked to the door but before he opened it, he turned to speak once again.</p><p>“About what I said about the relationship with humans, I was being serious, the bloodlust can become horrible if you withstand it for too long. Then it’s the blood rage and next thing you know it’s too late.” He said, all the mocking gone from his voice, “If you truly want to be with him, I don’t see it working in the long term. There is the blood rage but also the immortality. He's going to age while you don't. Making him one of us is to me the only logical solution.”</p><p>Lysandre said nothing and O’Connell left. He went to pour himself some blood of his reserve while lost in his thoughts. He tried not to think about what Alexander had said but couldn’t. “It will be different this time,” he kept repeating whispering to himself.</p><p>His thoughts went to Xerosic research and his testing. He had followed what the scientist had asked and tried exposing a hand to the sun rays.</p><p>With shaking hand, he had slowly put his hand in the light. He gritted his teeth expecting his hand to burst into flame but it didn’t. He was delighted to see that and quickly opened the curtains letting the sunlight in. For the first time in so long, he was able to feel the sun. He felt pure happiness but it lasted only for fifteen minutes. After those fifteen minutes, Lysandre started to feel the burn all-over him and started to see smoke coming from his body. He had quickly closed the curtains.</p><p>He had then called Xerosic to tell him about his experience and for once congratulated him. If the sun could be conquered, then he could be free of his condition.</p><p>__</p><p>The next day, nothing could spoil Augustine's mood. He kept repeating what Lysandre had told him and couldn’t stop himself from blushing and smiling like an idiot.</p><p>Since then, Lysandre and him started to talk and see each other almost every evening. Lysandre would come to get Augustine at the clinic and they would walk back to Augustine's Appartement. Augustine would hold Lysandre's hand happily.</p><p>One evening, they were at Lysandre's house relaxing when Augustine spotted something on the living room table. It looked like some sort of invitation. Curious he asked him about it.</p><p>“It’s an invitation to a party. A lot of high society members are invited but also influential people,” Lysandre explained with disinterest.</p><p>“Are you planning to go?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Lysandre answered, “It could be a pleasant evening but at the same time I found those people horrendous.”</p><p>Lysandre didn’t particularly like high society people. He had once told Augustine that he found them lazy, selfish, and incapable of seeing further than their own noses. Though he was a bit more subtle about it, Augustine had noticed that he somewhat thought the same about most people regardless of their social status.</p><p>“Well, what if I go with you the evening might be better,” the vet said.</p><p>Lysandre was reticent but eventually agreed. The night of the party, Augustine put on his best suit and waited for the redhead to arrive. As always, the redhead was well-dressed and looked even more elegant. When they arrived at the party, Lysandre took out a box containing two simple black masks. He explained that the evening was also a masked ball.</p><p>Once their masks were put on, they headed inside where Lysandre gave them his invite saying that the vet was with him. A doorman took it before he opened the door to the great hall.</p><p>The hall was filled with well-dressed men and women all wearing masks, drinking, or talking to one another. Augustine was taken away by the sight. Lysandre waked in followed by his companion, grabbed two glasses of wine for them and they went to a less crowded part of the hall to have some peace. Augustine heard and saw people whispering and pointing at them while they were walking. A few people came to talk to Lysandre and took interest in Augustine. They talked to him too wanting to know who he was. After they left Lysandre drank his wine with a frown on his face.</p><p>“What wrong,” Augustine asks.</p><p>“I hate talking to these people, they’re so fake,” he said and whisper “filth” to himself.</p><p>“Well, you can talk to me then and spend a good evening,” he told Lysandre reaching for his hand.</p><p>This softens the redhead, “Every time I spend with you is a good evening for me,” he answered looking at the vet with a small smile.</p><p>Happy that he had manages to make him smile, Augustine went to get some food while Lysandre decided to look for something to calm his hunger and thirst. The dark-haired man filled a plate for him and one for Lysandre. He returned to where they were but didn’t saw the redhead.</p><p>While Augustine was gathering food, Lysandre had looked for his own meal. It came in the form of some social influencer. Convincing the latter to follow him under the pretenses of having heard of them and wanting to discuss a proposition was easy. He led them to an isolated place before putting them in a trance. He was about to bite when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He quickly ushered the influencer away, as Augustine's voice was heard.</p><p>“There you are, something happens?”</p><p>“No, just someone who wanted to talk to me about some project,” he answered.</p><p>“Here,” Augustine handed him one of the plates, “I got us something to eat.”</p><p>Lysandre thanked him and they went back to the main hall. They sat down and begin to eat. Lysandre ate trying not to appear grumpy by the lack of taste and his thirst caused by his lack of blood.</p><p>Music started to play for the first dance of the evening and people begin to find a partner. Augustine looked at the scene and to Lysandre blushing a little. As if he had read his mind, the redhead got up from his seat before bowing and extending his hand. “May I have this dance.”</p><p>They begin to dance, holding on to each other while following the rhyme of the music. Once again, Augustine felt a feeling of déjà vu. The way Lysandre was looking at him, the way he was holding him, it was like it had already happened a long time ago. The vet slowly buried himself in the redhead's chest. Lysandre smiled at the dark-haired man.</p><p>Once the dance had ended, they returned to where they were sitting. They stayed for a while before they started to get bored. They decided to leave and got in Lysandre's car. They were about to head for Augustine's apartment when the vet asked if they could go to the redhead house instead.</p><p>Once they had arrived and went inside, Augustine started to kiss him passionately. Lysandre did the same trying his best to ignore his hunger and need for blood that were growing by the second.</p><p>The hunger became unbearable and Lysandre's mind was beginning to become clouded by the need for blood and the scent emanating from his lover. He tried to push Augustine away desperately wanting to get some blood from his reserve when he spotted the vet neck.</p><p>Then...everything went black.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Être un éternel amoureux, c’est très emmerdant. Être un éternel emmerdeur, c’est très amusant"<br/>(Being an eternal lover is very annoying. Being an eternal pain in the neck is great fun)</p><p>Emmerdeur: someone who is extremely annoying.</p><p>Jamais: Never.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sharp pain was the first thing Augustine felt along with the firm grip of Lysandre on his shoulders. He looked at the redhead, his face was buried in his neck and biting him hard.</p>
<p>“Ly…Lysandre? Stop you’re hurting me,” he said in a trembling voice.</p>
<p>He tried to push him away but that only caused the redhead grip to become tighter. Augustine started to panic and could feel himself bleeding. He punched Lysandre but to no avail. Now in full panic mode, he desperately searched with his hand for something to defend himself. His hand grabbed something of a small table and without caring what it was, struck Lysandre's head. The impact made the redhead let go and the vet quickly backed off. Augustine touches his neck and saw blood, his blood.</p>
<p>Lysandre looked like something out of a nightmare. Red glowing eyes, blood dripping from his mouth, and sharp fangs. His eyes were the same as a wild animal and were watching Augustine. They suddenly became blue once again. Confusion, fear, and realization flashed in them.</p>
<p>The vet didn’t wait for another second and threw the object he was holding at the redhead before dashing away. He ran to the door while Lysandre yelled behind him, “Augustine, wait, I can explain.”</p>
<p>The vet didn’t listen he had seen enough horror movies to know what he had seen and what Lysandre potentially was. The article about the attack had flashed in his mind and realized that it wasn’t coincidental after all.</p>
<p>Augustine ran through the street panting. After a long run, he reached his apartment. With shaking hands, he unlocks the door and rushed inside closing and locking it behind. He let out a scream a soon as he turned. Lysandre was standing on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>After he realized what he had done and the object being thrown at him, Lysandre had stood in shock for a few seconds. He had quickly run out of the house wanting to catch up with him. Since he wasn’t able to see him, he dashed at supernatural speed toward Augustine's apartment. Once he had arrived, he jumped to the window and somehow manage to open it. He got in and waited for Augustine to arrive.</p>
<p>After he had screamed, Augustine ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Lysandre followed him still trying to calm him to explain himself.</p>
<p>“Stay back,” Augustine told Lysandre in a trembling voice and holding the knife toward him.</p>
<p>“Augustine please calm down,” the redhead said trying to sound confident but his voice was shaking. “I didn’t want to do that. I can explain. Please put down the knife.”</p>
<p>Augustine didn’t hear any of that all he saw was the redhead's mouth cover with his blood and just swing the knife when Lysandre tried to get closer.</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking come near me,” he yelled his voice still trembling with fear. “So that why you were so kind with me, is that some sort of game to you? You play with people before taking what you want.”</p>
<p>“Augustine… please… Let me explain, I never wanted to hurt you,” Lysandre said his voice starting to break and his hands trembling.</p>
<p>He tried to get closer once again, only to be met with another swing from Augustine's knife. “Stay away from me you monster,” the vet yelled.</p>
<p>Something in Lysandre broke when he said the word monster and he ran out of the apartment. Augustine quickly closed back the door, put a chair in front of it, closed his window, and blocked it with something before retreating to a corner still holding the knife shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lysandre ran back to his house, shaking and with bloody tears running down his eyes. He was in so much shock that it seemed that everything had disappeared. The noise, the ground and he felt like he was being blown by the wind like a leave.</p>
<p>The sound that the door made when he slammed it shut brought him back to his senses. He put his hands in his hair tears of blood still running on his face, the word monster kept echoing in his mind. That when he noticed his reflection in the hallway mirror. his fist smashed it causing the shards to fell on the ground.</p>
<p>Screaming with a mix of pure despair and anger he ran throughout his house and proceed to smash every mirror in it. He could not handle his own reflection. All he saw in it, was him with Augustine blood on his mouth. A monster.</p>
<p>Once he had smashed every mirror he could found, he fell on his knees hanging his head down before laying on the floor. Things had not been different and all he wanted was to lay there and disappear into oblivion.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Augustine calls in sick the next day and went to the nearest church to buy a few religious necklaces. He put one around his neck and the others on his windows and door. He didn’t know if vampires were actually afraid of religious symbols, but at this point, he didn’t want to take any chances. Now that he knew the truth, there was no doubt that Lysandre would not continue with his seduction game. He would just take what he wanted. His blood. He brushed his fingers against the bandage on his neck.</p>
<p>He didn’t sleep that night either, he spends it holding the kitchen knife and expecting Lysandre to come. He was only able to fall asleep at dawn, only to be woken up about an hour or two later by his alarm. Tired, he quietly dressed for the day making sure to wear a turtleneck. Despite his effort of trying to look completely fine, everyone could see that he didn’t sleep and was running on caffeine.</p>
<p>Sophie came to ask him what was going on, pointing that he seemed jumpy, always looking above his shoulder, and was pale as a ghost.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, I was feeling a bit under the weather yesterday and I didn’t sleep well,” he said trying to sound as confident as possible.</p>
<p>Sophie looked at him with concern and sight, “You know I care about you right? Just a few days ago you were floating on clouds of happiness, but now you look like you just saw something horrible. Please, tell me what's going on.”</p>
<p>Augustine bit his lips before answering, “Well… me and Lysandre had a fight… and were sort of on a break right now…”</p>
<p>That was the closest and more realistic answer to “I found out that my boyfriend is a vampire and was seducing me so he could drink my blood and kill me.”</p>
<p>Sophie told him not to worry too much and added that if the redhead was dumb enough for not appreciating him to the fullest, then he wasn’t worth it.</p>
<p>Augustine smiled weakly in response before thanking her.</p>
<p>That evening, he ran back to his apartment as fast as he could. He locked the door and windows and made sure that the religious symbols hung above them. Once he was sure that everything was in order, he went to bed and tried to fell asleep. The image of Lysandre with red glowing eyes and blood on his mouth kept coming back. After a long time, he manages to fall asleep</p>
<p>In his dream, he saw the tree once again. However, this time, the shadow was nowhere to be seen, Instead, he saw Lysandre wearing clothes from another era. The dream redhead smiled and extended his hand beckoning him to come closer. Despite his conscience telling him not to get closer, his body acted on his own and he took the hand. The dream version of Lysandre then bent to kiss him. The scene suddenly changed and he saw Lysandre wearing an armor with a long red cape. Augustine's body hugged the knight with the latter hugging him back and whispering that he’ll be back soon. The redhead then mounted his steed before riding away on the horizon.</p>
<p>The vet opened his eyes. Those dreams were far too vivid to be normal and felt too familiar. “What is this,” he wondered.</p>
<p>The following days were better, despite that he didn’t felt completely safe still. He would rush back to his apartment and proceed with the installation of the religious symbols before keeping his eyes open for any sign of the vampire lurking around. He kept having dreams in which he would see Lysandre still wearing ancient clothing style.</p>
<p>One night his dream took place in, what seemed to be, a stable. It was daytime and could hear someone whimpering further inside. As he got closer, he saw someone cover with a blanket, shaking and whimpering as if they were afraid of something. The dream then suddenly changed for night time with him walking toward the stalls and holding a lantern. Its glow revealed several birds dead on the ground. As he bends down to examine the corpses, he saw a man bent down holding, what seemed to be a small animal, to his mouth and growling. Lysandre, red glowing eyes turned to look at him, a small cat dead in his hands, and his mouth covers in blood. this was the last thing he saw before he woke up.</p>
<p>Tears ran on his face. They would not stop no matter how hard he tried to contain them. He was starting to get it now. The reason why those dreams so vivid was because they were not dreams, they were memories. He quickly got out of bed and grabbed his phone. Against his better judgment, he went to his contact and selected Lysandre's number. It rang but it didn’t connect. He tried again, still the same thing. He needed answers, so he got dressed quickly, got out of his apartment, and headed toward the vampire house.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>Following his mirror destruction, Lysandre had shut himself inside his home. He had almost become an empty shell. He would spend the next few nights on his couch wondering why did he not just walked away when he saw Augustine the first time. This caused him even more despair as all the happy moments they had spent together came flashing in his mind followed by the moment everything came crashing down.</p>
<p>Xerosic came by as he did not answer his phone. The scientist was shocked by his appearance. His hair, that were normally always impeccable were a mess and his clothes were crumpled. He looked defeated. Once they were inside, the albino told him that he was starting to find a way to extend the time he could walk in the sun.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter anymore,” the redhead told him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean,” Xerosic asked him even more confused by what his employer was saying.</p>
<p>“You heard me, this whole thing was pointless, to begin with anyway,”</p>
<p>The scientist tried not to let it show but couldn’t help but smirk, “Well, in that case, I would like to discuss a project that could interest you.”</p>
<p>The vampire looked at him with an empty look before telling him to leave. The albino wanted to argue but decided not to. Despite the state he was in, his employer could still easily kill him he pushed his button too much. </p>
<p>Once again alone, the redhead retreated to the darkness of his thoughts.</p>
<p>One night, he was drinking the blood from his reserve directly from the bottle, while the terrified look on Augustine's face after he had lost control kept coming back. He wished that he could get drunk on wine to forget but, due to his condition, would not be able no matter how much he would drink.</p>
<p>The sound of his cellphone ringing brought him back to reality. He dashed out of his house when he saw the number. Why would he call him? He ran in a frenzy, all of his emotions were one big mess mix with incomprehension. He didn't want to see him, not after what he did.</p>
<p>Once that he calms enough, he stopped and looked around wanting to know where he was now. His gaze landed on one of the city churches. Seeing it as a cruel irony, he slowly headed toward it. The church was empty at this hour and the only source of light was the streetlight coming in through the stained glass windows filling the place with a multitude of colors. The Arceus symbol was visible at the end of the hall along with three statues. Each depicted a humanoid figure with animal features. One had demonic-looking wings, the other deer antlers, and the last serpentine elements.</p>
<p>Lysandre knew them from the religious teaching and a personal experience. He walked to the podium where the priest would give his sermon and looked at the statues for a long time like he expected them to come to life.</p>
<p>“Why… why did you do that,” he said after staring, “Haven’t I suffer enough? Why did you make him come back?”</p>
<p>The statues remained silent.</p>
<p>“ANSWER ME,” he yelled with pure despair his voice echoing throughout the church, before lowering his head as his mind, once again, went back to his memories.</p>
<p>He and Augustine first meeting so long ago, their romance, and finally how everything came crashing down in the end.          </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have crossed oceans of time to find you.</p><p>Bram Stoker Dracula (1992)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the only son and child of the noble Fleur-de-Lys house, Lysandre had grown up in a life of wealth and privilege.</p><p>The house history was filled with tales of knighthood as, for generations, the men of the house had served Kalos as knights. His father had been one and he made sure that his son was trained to become one, along with the best tutors to give him the best of education. Despite all of this, Lysandre had learned quickly that most of the people surrounding his family were not at all genuine. They would put on a good show in front of him and his parents but caught them several times showing their true colors and their selfish nature. His parents were no different.</p><p>Disgusted by the nobles, he decided to get closer to the commoners. He would sneak out of the castle and go to the closest village in disguise. Once there, he saw the commoner's struggles and he begins to wonder how could he help them.</p><p>“A knight has to protect and help everyone,” He would tell himself in his young innocence.</p><p>Despite his parents trying to talk him out of it he had managed to convince the servants to go along with his plan. He descended to the village proudly and handed to all beggars and less fortunate a few gold coins. That earned him tearful thanks words. The young noble was happy knowing that he had helped them. That happiness didn’t last for long.</p><p>A few days later he returned to the village wanting to see how his action had impacted them. When he got there, people swarmed him asking for gold. He was taken aback by all of this and when he took the pouch containing the gold coins, he was pushed to the ground when someone grabbed it before trying to run away. The situation quickly went from bad to worst when another grabbed the pouch and they started a tug of war. The pouch was ripped in half making all the coins fall to the ground and the rest of the crowd begin to crawl hysterically trying to get as many coins as possible. The villagers started to fight like animals.</p><p>Lysandre tried to make them stop but was push back violently along with insults. It was like they were totally different persons from before.</p><p>His father's voice broke the chaos, and he saw him on horseback along with his guards.</p><p>“Which one of you dared to push my son?”</p><p>The one that pushed him and insulted the redhead, was quickly denounced and the guards grabbed them. The guards and the perpetrator left and the commoners either quickly left dropping the coins they had picked up or went to try helping Lysandre to get up, exaggerating their concern and kindness.</p><p>Something snapped in him and he pushed them back. “Keep your filthy hands to yourself,” he said while shooting them a hateful glare.</p><p>That day, Lysandre realized that everyone was hypocritical, lazy, selfish, and only interested in their own needs. From his absent parents and other nobles obsessed with nothing but their wealth and status to the servants and commoners ready to turn their back to each other. He decided not to care anymore and keep people at arm's length. From that day forward he became emotionally distant and would focus on his studies and knight training.</p><p>By the time that he reaches adulthood, he had become someone entirely different from the kid filled with knighthood ideals. He had been doubted a knight of Kalos and would join when needed to defend the land from various threats. During that time, he had many lovers, both males, and female, but would stop their relationship once he was bored.</p><p>When he needed to get away from everything, Lysandre would take his horse and go to a hill with a tall tree. There he would look at the horizon and enjoy the wind and sun.</p><p>That where they first met. As always, the redhead had taken his horse and headed to the tree hill wanting to get away from everything. Once there, he approached the tree wanting to sit underneath when he heard a noise above him in the branches. He looked up and something heavy fell on him with a scream. Next thing he knew he was on the ground with a man laying on top of him.</p><p>“Arceus, I’m so sorry, are you ok? Here let me help you,” The fallen man said with concern in his voice and extending a hand.</p><p>Lysandre looked at the hand before getting back on his feet on his own. He took the dust off his clothes with his hands and looked at the stranger. He eyed him up and down, noticing his dark hair and grey eyes.</p><p>“What were you doing,” he asks irritated.</p><p>“I’m sorry, mon seigneur,” the man said again embarrassed, “I wanted to put back a bird's nest in the tree, but I lost my footing and fell.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Lysandre said still irritated before walking to his horse and climbing on it. He started to head back toward the castle, his peaceful escapade ruin by this man. Who in their right mind would risk injuring himself to put back a nest in a tree?</p><p>A few days later, he returned to the hill hoping to get some quiet time. His hope was crushed when he saw the man from last time sitting underneath and throwing bread crumbs at the birds.</p><p>“Bonjour mon seigneur,” the man said avoiding the nobleman eyes when he saw Lysandre.</p><p>The latter had expected him to leave but he just continued to feed the birds. Lysandre sat on another side of the tree and tried to ignore the other presence. He opened the book he had brought and started to read. As he was reading, the redhead felt that he was watched and turned his head to see the dark-haired man looking over his shoulder.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Lysandre said in a cold voice.</p><p>“Sorry, but I couldn’t help to notice your book and I was wondering was it was about,” the man answered smiling in embarrassment.</p><p>Lysandre raised an eyebrow. To his knowledge and interaction with the servants, most of the commoners were illiterate. “You can read?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, my aunt taught me,” he said with a smile, “she told me that that learning to read is one the thing that could save my life one day.”</p><p>Lysandre looked at him while he just kept smiling. Wanting to be alone, the redhead asked he wanted to read it.</p><p>The other man's face lit up, “Really? I’d love to,” he said sitting down next to him.</p><p>This took Lysandre aback. Does this man have no sense of social class? He put some distances between them before handing him the book and trying to space out looking at the horizon. Despite trying to ignore his unwanted companion, Lysandre would shoot side looks and saw him reading without a care in the world. After a long period of time in silence, Lysandre got up and headed to his horse to get back to the castle.</p><p>“Oh, your leaving? Here, thank you for letting me read your book,” the dark-haired man said rushing after to hand back the book.</p><p>Lysandre took it and noticed the man twirling his fingers, “Mon seigneur, if it is not too much to ask, I would like to beg a favor from you,” he said.</p><p>The nobleman expected him to ask for money or something similar and his eyes widened when the latter only ask if he could borrow the book, promising to take good care of it. Confuse, he accepted saying that he would come back in three days to take back the book whether or not he would have finished it.</p><p>The commoner thanked him profoundly and they both went on their way. Three days later, Lysandre returned to the tree hill to retrieve what was borrowed. The other was waiting for him.</p><p>The dark-haired man handed the book back telling him that it was a great read. Lysandre took the book back and hesitate, in awkward silence, between walking away and staying. In the end, he asks what did he like the best about the book. This sparked a conversation between them, during which he learned the man's name.</p><p>Augustine told him that there was only a single book at the inn his aunt was running and where he was living. That alone was regarded as the most valuable object in the whole building for him and said that he had read it over and over again. He also told him that he would come to the hill almost every day to relax and feed the birds.</p><p>Lysandre talked, but still kept an emotional length between them. That didn’t stop Augustine's cheerful and friendly attitude. The redhead suggested that he could bring another book next time and Augustine beamed with delight.</p><p>After that day, their meetings became somewhat of a daily thing, where Lysandre would let Augustine borrow a book, he would take from the castle library and they would talk about it the next meeting. Lysandre would eventually let down his barrier and opened up a bit.</p><p>During those times he would look at Augustine and started to see that he was really handsome. That became an attraction when, during one of their meeting, a downpour fell and they ran to take cover under the tree. Their hair was completely wet. Augustine had burst out laughing. When Lysandre saw that pure joie de vivre, he felt his heartbeat going faster.</p><p>He started to daydream about him, his smile, dark hair, and grey eyes. He would smile when they were together, not pretending, real smiles and before long he realized that his feelings toward his companion were love. Augustine felt the same and the day they confessed to each other; they shared their first kiss under the tree. Their friendly meetings were now those of secret lovers.</p><p>Lysandre would sometimes bring food in a basket and they would have a picnic. The redhead would make sure to bring cakes and other sweets and was always delighted to see Augustine eating them. He had become, what Lysandre considered, the only good thing in a wretched world.</p><p>His parents had introduced him to the daughter of a fellow noble house and were already talking about planning a marriage. Though she was interested in him, he felt nothing for her. He would be polite but would try to find any excuse to get away and go see Augustine. On one such occasion, Augustine brought him to the inn he was living and learned that Augustine's “Aunt” was actually a family friend that had taken him in after his parents died from an illness when he was ten years old.</p><p>Although he tried to hide it, Augustine would feel conflicted because of the different status between him and the redhead. He would look at the redhead always dress in beautiful clothes, then at his own clothes and wanted the ground to swallow him. Eventually, he told Lysandre about it, asking him why would he be with him, when beautiful men and ladies of his social standing would line up to be with him.</p><p>Lysandre hugged him and told him, “I don’t care about them, I don’t care about status. All I want is to be with you and no one else. I love you.” They shared a deep kiss before Augustine guided him to the inn stables where they consumed their passion for the first time.</p><p>One day, one of the commanders of the knight order came to the fleur-de-lys estate to inform Lysandre that he and other knights had to apprehend a group of people suspected to be spies of the Unovian kingdom. The knight went to see his lover before leaving and promised that he’ll come back soon and not to worry about him.</p><p>The knights rode on their horses to where the potential spies had been seen last but only found the remains of a campfire. They must have somehow understood the knights would come looking for them, and quickly moved. Luckily for them, the spies left in such a hurry, they didn’t make sure to cover their tracks. They followed, the tracks for two days until they arrived at the seaside town of Shalour. After searching for a moment, combined with asking and bribing some of the town people, they learned that they had taken refuge in the sacred tower.</p><p>They headed to it only to meet resistance from the priests and priestesses as the outsiders had asked for asylum. The knights didn’t care and entered the tower. The clerics tried to stop them saying that they were violating a sacred place but were quickly intimidated into silence by the knights. They started to look for the spies with no concern for the importance of the building, breaking things and tearing the tapestries. Lysandre eventually found the outsiders in the basement, they tried to kill him causing the redhead to draw out his sword and killing one of them by piercing him with his sword. They were too numerous, so he threw a barrel of oil to the ground and threw one of the torches setting the basement on fire. He quickly got out of there and barricade the door trapping his adversaries and letting them burn to death.</p><p>When he returned to the ground floor, he simply said “The spies are taken care of we can leave.”</p><p>His commander simply nods, turned on his heels, and head toward the door while all could see the smoke coming from the basement and the outsiders yelling.</p><p>“ARCEUS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE,” one of the clerics yelled before rushing to Lysandre and hitting him with his fists.</p><p>Lysandre warned him to stop but he wouldn’t listen cursing at him calling him several names. The knight's patience ran out and he grabbed the cleric by the throat before piercing through his body with his sword. The latter fell on the ground, his blood flowing from underneath his body.</p><p>The other clerics looked in horror while Lysandre and the other knights head outside leaving a dead cleric and a fire behind them. They were all about to get back on their horses when one of the clerics got out. He pointed a finger toward the group.</p><p>“You monster, you vandalize this sacred place, killed so many innocents.”</p><p>“Our orders were clear,” the commander replied coldly.</p><p>“They were spies,” Lysandre continued, “I did it for the sake of our land. You should be grateful.”</p><p>“There were people in need that took refuge in this basement, they were there long before those outsiders came and you, you burned them alive. Their blood is on your hands, all of you,” he said, “May the gods curse you for what you did.”</p><p>The knights simply started to ride their horse away, while the townspeople were running toward the tower, carrying buckets of water, to try to extinguish the fire.</p><p>After a day of travel, the group set out camp for the night. That night, Lysandre had a strange dream. Three figures were standing in front of him, one with deer attributes, one with demonic bird wings, and the last had serpentine features.</p><p>“You killed those innocents,” the one with deer attributes said.</p><p>“You and your group destroyed our place of worship,” the one with snake-like features said.</p><p>“Blood is on your hands, we saw, heard, and felt it. We felt the pain and flames burned them,” the one with demonic wings said, “We can feel it, you hold nothing in your heart but hatred for others, we know that you don’t care that they died by your hands.”</p><p>“Who… Who are you?” Lysandre asked them.</p><p>“We are the gods who presided over these lands,” They said together, “for your actions, this curse we set upon you. For the blood you spilled so shall it be the only thing that will appease your hunger and thirst. You will eat nothing but ashes, fear the light, you shall die but keep on living, time will be your prison and forever in the darkness, you will wander.” They all raised a finger toward him and in a flash of light they were gone and Lysandre woke up in a startle.</p><p>When the others woke up, they begin to eat but when Lysandre took a bite, nothing, no flavor. He tried to eat something else, still nothing.</p><p>As they were ridding, the redhead noticed that his companions were all coughing and spitting blood. He looked at the blood and felt a need to taste it. When he returned to his family castle, things became even worst, not only did he could still not taste, no amount of food he ate, and no matter what he drank, nothing would calm his thirst and hunger. He started to hate the sunlight and would try to avoid it as much as possible. He also started to hear and smell things that others could not.</p><p>A doctor was called but could not identify anything wrong with him. His aversion to light became worst and he would feel his skin starting to burn whenever he entered in contact with the sunlight. He started to understand what was happening to him when he received a letter announcing to him that all of the other knights were dead. They had contracted some sort of disease that caused them to vomit their own blood.</p><p>The words from the three beings from his dreams came back and he understood that they were truly the gods Xerneas, Zygarde and Yveltal. He had truly been cursed. He started to panic and it became worst when he realized that he no longer had a heartbeat.</p><p>His desire for blood started to become unbearable, and almost bite a servant. Afraid of what he might do, he fled from the castle and took refuge in the stables of the inn. When the sun rose, he took a blanket he found and covered himself afraid of the light. He was hungry, thirsty, afraid, and couldn’t stop himself from shaking and whimpering.</p><p>“Lysandre, is that you?” Augustine's voice broke through his whimpering, “What, wrong?”</p><p>The redhead turned his head a bit seeing Augustine in the entrance and about to enter.</p><p>“Don’t come any closer,” he almost yelled, “Just leave me alone.”</p><p>“Lysandre if something wrong I want to help you. Please tell me.”</p><p>Lysandre could smell Augustine and his scent was one of the most amazing things he had smelled in his entire life. It was also extremely hunger-inducing. He could feel saliva drooling from his mouth and had to yell at his lover.</p><p>“I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE.”</p><p>This startled Augustine and he left telling him he’ll be back later. The nobleman felt horrible and punched the ground. After what were the longest of hours of his entire life, night came. Even if he had not to worry about the sun anymore, his hunger had only increased and his thoughts were becoming more and more clouded. Before he could do anything, everything went black.</p><p>After Lysandre had yelled at him, Augustine went back to the inn to continue working. Lysandre stayed on his mind and he would often look at the stable’s through the windows. He managed to make sure that his “aunt” didn’t go near the building. When night fell, he waited for her to fall asleep and quietly sneaked out. The clouds were heavy, rain would start any moment.</p><p>Guided by the light of the lantern, he approached the stables only to be met by the sight of several dead birds on the ground, and someone bent over holding a small cat to his mouth. He recognized him almost instantly. Lysandre was growling but stopped before turning his head toward Augustine who saw his red glowing eyes and blood coverer mouth.</p><p>“Ly…Lysandre, what… what are you doing? What wrong?” Augustine asked terrified by the sight in front of him.</p><p>Before he could do anything, Lysandre dashed toward Augustine before grabbing him and biting him hard on his neck. Augustine's blood flowed while the vampire drank heavily.</p><p>When Lysandre came back to his senses, he was confused and there was blood on his clothes and mouth. His mind was still in the fog and could only remember birds, a cat, and…Augustine. He looked around scared when he saw him, he was lying on the ground. The redhead looked closer and saw two punctured holes in his lover's neck. Augustine was not breathing and Lysandre slowly understood what had happened. He slowly got on his knees and took the dark-haired man in his arms. The rain started to fall at that moment.</p><p>Rain fell on him. It was cold, but he didn’t feel it. No, all he felt was a void as he looked down at the lifeless body he was holding in his arms. Soon enough, the void turned to sadness and this sadness turned to despair. Tears fell from his eyes before he let out a scream.</p><p>Augustine was found by his “aunt” in the morning. Filled with shame, guilt, and sadness, Lysandre decided to leave his family castle telling his parents he wanted to travel around the kingdom. When he left, he visited Augustine’s grave and spend most of that night crying in front of it and apologizing.</p><p>He started to wander and travel around Kalos. Trying to earn the gods' forgiveness, he went to the tower of Shalour in disguise to fund the church restoration. During his travels, he met other vampires who told him a lot about his new condition and invited him to join them. Lysandre refused and continued his wandering. Eventually, he returned to his family castle after learning of his father's passing.</p><p>Now the new lord of the Fleur-de-lys domain, he started to research occult knowledge and inviting witches and other magic users to try to reverse his vampirism. All of them told him the same thing, they could not reverse his condition. When asked why they explained that his vampirism what not born from another vampire but instead from a divine curse.</p><p>After some years had passed, people started to realize that he was not aging so he left to wander once again and continued for centuries carrying his guilt for many lifetimes.</p><p>__</p><p>His head still low Lysandre felt tears coming to his eyes once again. He was alone with his sadness until a man voice was heard at the entrance. “Lysandre?” the voice said.</p><p>The redhead turned slowly seeing, illuminated by the colorful light of the stained-glass windows, Augustine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mon seigneur: My lord</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There, in the presence of God, I understood at last how love could release us all from the power of darkness. Our love is stronger than death.</p><p>Bram Stoker Dracula (1992)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Augustine rang the bell of Lysandre house for the fourth time and waited for a moment before ringing it again. He had tried calling him three times while he was heading toward the house and received no answers either.</p><p>The vet stayed in front of the house for a moment still hoping that the door would open and see Lysandre in front of him. Eventually, Augustine turned and walked away. He didn’t want to go back home yet so he started to walk around with no destination in mind. He was lost in his thoughts and would look around every time he thought that he saw something in his peripheric vision.</p><p>A church came in his sight. Augustine never considered himself religious, he never went to a mass in his entire life and, except the time when he went to get all of the religious necklaces, haven’t entered a church in years.</p><p>“Seeking the gods help and guidance if what you do when you are desperate, right?” he said to himself.</p><p>When he got closer to the door, he heard a voice yelling to answers him inside. He recognizes Lysandre voice and slowly opened the door. He saw the redhead with his head low at the end of the hall. He hesitated for a moment before he entered and called the vampire name.</p><p>The redhead turned his head slowly and their gaze locked on each other. Augustine was shocked by Lysandre state. The redhead's hair was a mess and he looked defeated. Despite all of this, he still had a somewhat noble air about him. Lysandre looked at Augustine and started to tremble. There was no way he could avoid him now.</p><p>They looked at each other in complete silence until Augustine broke it.</p><p>“We had already met after all,” the vet begins, while he started to walk toward the vampire, “It was long ago. You were a nobleman, right?”</p><p>Lysandre attempted to hide his face with his hand. “Don’t look at me,” he said his voice trembling.</p><p>The vet kept coming closer, he was no longer afraid because what he saw before him was not a bloodthirsty monster, it was a man filled with regrets, sadness, and guilt. Lysandre kept his hand in front of his face trying to avoid Augustine and to not burst into tears.</p><p>Augustine was now in front of the vampire. He stayed silent for a moment while the redhead continued his avoidance. “Lysandre, please look at me,” he said.</p><p>Lysandre kept silent gritting his teeth’s so Augustine continued.</p><p>“I don’t remember everything but I remember the hill and the tree where we used to meet. I remember those moments where you and I were alone, just the two of us, your smile,” he hesitated a moment unsure if he should bring it up, “and… I remember the night when you attacked me.”</p><p>Lysandre started to shake, even more, he wanted to disappear. His head was in turmoil and filled with every joyful moment and the vet's scared face.</p><p>“After you attacked me a few days ago, I saw you as nothing but a bloodthirsty monster that manipulates people for his own amusement. Now I know that this is not true,” the vet continued.</p><p>The vampire said nothing and felt Augustine's hand touching the one he was hiding his face with. He flinches but didn’t try to flee.</p><p>“Lysandre, I forgive you, I forgive you for both times,” the vet said.</p><p>Lysandre removed his hand slowly from his face. He looked at Augustine, the one he loved so much, lost, found again, and hurt. He saw him with no fear in his eyes, only forgiveness. For a moment, the vampire swore that he saw a pair of angelic wings in the vet's back. The redhead felt tears flowing and he fell on his knees bawling. Augustine took a step back and look at Lysandre trying not to start crying as well. He got on his knees as well and slowly placed his hands around Lysandre’s shoulders. The redhead reacted by grabbing Augustine's shirt and lowering his head still sobbing.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” He kept repeating over and over again.</p><p>Augustine hugged him. He let his vampire lover cry and letting out all of his pain. They stayed locked in their embrace, Lysandre sobbing slowly stopping but his grip on Augustine's shirt didn’t falter.</p><p>“Augustine, I don’t want to hurt you again. Even now, your presence makes me want to drink your blood. Please you have to stay away from me,” he said is voice still trembling.</p><p>Augustine shook his head he wasn’t going anywhere until he could ask him all of the questions he had in mind. Lysandre tried again to get him to leave but the vet stubbornly kept hugging him. The redhead started to pant slowly and his eyes started to flash from blue to red and back and forth. Augustine notices and slowly let go before he tugged at his shirt exposing his neck. Lysandre looked at him in pure astonishment.</p><p>The redhead started to protest but Augustine told him that it was ok and to be gentle. “Just don’t bite too hard.”</p><p>The vampire slowly placed his hands on the vet's shoulders and got close to his neck trembling. He hesitated before biting his neck and drinking. Augustine shivered when the fangs entered. However, the bite was not painful, it was uncomfortable but it was gentle. It only lasted a minute before Lysandre retreated his mouth. He slowly licked the two small holes making them heal in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“I don’t need more…” he said.</p><p>They stayed on their knees in silence before Augustine rose and extended his hand toward the vampire. “Come on, I’m taking you home.”</p><p>The redhead took the hand and they walked out of the church toward his house. The walk back to Lysandre home was a silent one, neither were willing to open a conversation. Once they entered the house, the vet noticed the broken mirror in the entrance but chose to say nothing. He told the redhead that it would be a good idea if he lays down for a moment. Lysandre told him where his bedroom was before they climbed the stairs. When they entered, Augustine took notice of all the red in the room, the wallpaper, the curtains, and the bedsheets. He guided Lysandre to the bed and made him sit down before the latter lay down on it.</p><p>“Ok, you just relax and I’ll…” Augustine started but was stopped abruptly by Lysandre grabbing his hand.</p><p>“Reste…”</p><p>Augustine slowly got on the bed and lay down next to the redhead. Before he could do anything, Lysandre locked him in an embrace and hold tie as if he was afraid that he would disappear into thin air. The vet didn’t fight it instead he felt sleepiness coming back to him and he slowly closed his eyes before falling asleep. When he woke up, Lysandre still had his arms around him but didn’t hold him as strong. He was deeply asleep so Augustine figured that it was probably daytime. Slowly, he took the arms off of him and got out of bed. He needed to get something to eat and make a call.</p><p>Lysandre opened his eyes and noticed that Augustine was not next to him. He almost started to believed that the events of last night were a vivid dream when he saw a piece of paper on the nightstand.</p><p>
  <em>I went to get myself something to eat. When you’re ready come downstairs I’ll be waiting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Augustine.</em>
</p><p>He placed it back and got out of the bed. If Augustine was waiting for him, he wanted to look his best. He turned his head toward the mirror in his room but remembered his mirror-breaking episode. He took his phone and activated the camera to look at himself. He went to the bathroom and took a long shower, washing from head to toes. While in the shower he replayed the moment Augustine told him that he forgives him. Despite knowing that, he knew that the two of them still had to have a long conversation. When he got out, he took some time to pick his clothes and, using the camera of his phone made sure that his hair and beard were perfect. Once he was done, he took a deep breath before walking down the stairs.</p><p>Augustine was waiting for him in the dining room, a half-eating sandwich in front of him and drinking coffee from a paper cup. Lysandre stood in the doorway before the vet looked at him.</p><p>“Hello,” he said with a small smile, “I looked around but there was nothing to eat so I went out. Luckily, I got there before the lunch rush. Good thing that I had a lot of sick days cumulated.”</p><p>Lysandre stayed silent before he sat down in front of him. Augustine took another sip of his coffee before he decided to begin with his questions.</p><p>“Did you ever planned on telling me about…all of this? Because let’s face it if what movies and books say are true then you are immortal and you don’t age. Is it true?” he asks to which Lysandre nodded, “Did you think that I would not notice things eventually? I would age and you would stay the same.”</p><p>“I knew that at some point you would notice things but I didn’t want to think about it,” Lysandre told him trying to keep a stray face.</p><p>“How old are you exactly?”</p><p>“A few centuries but I can’t tell you my age exactly. At some point, I lost count.”</p><p>The vet took a bite of his sandwich trying to process everything. He ponders while chewing what would be his next question. Lysandre continued trying to keep a straight face.</p><p>“How… How did all of…This happen? You were human at some point, right?”</p><p>Lysandre answered with a question, “How much do you remember about before?”</p><p>“As I said, I don’t remember everything but I remember that we use to meet under a tree and that one time you were wearing an armor,” Augustine answered.</p><p>“You remember the tree...” Lysandre said softly with a small smile before he told him how it all happened, “I was a knight and I was given the mission to capture a group of Unovian spies. Me and my group track them to Shalour where we learned that they had taken refuge in the sacred tower. When we got in, we were met with resistance from the clerics so we resort to strength. I located the spies in the basement but they were armed and too numerous, so… I took a torch and started a fire before I locked the door.”</p><p>Augustine looked at him in shock as Lysandre continued. “But I learned later that they were also people in need and sicks there. One of the clerics attacked me so I killed him and we left. Another called the gods to curse us all as we left. The gods appeared to me and cursed me and my companions.”</p><p>“You all became vampires?” Augustine asked shaken up by all he was hearing.</p><p>“No, only me, the others all died a painful death by an illness that made them throw up their blood. In a sense, they had it easy. When I realized what I had become I ran away but you came to try to help me. The hunger made me lost control and I… I…” He lowered his head his whole body shaking, “I attacked and killed you.”</p><p>Augustine said nothing, he had figured that from his dreams. He took another sip from his, now cold, coffee.</p><p>“There is not a day I don’t regret everything I did, killing that cleric, burning all of those people, and killing you. I carried all of it for centuries. When I saw you again, I told myself that this time I would not hurt you but then I did. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Lysandre looks at me,” Augustine said causing the latter to look up, “I know that both times you didn’t wish to harm me. Someone who didn’t regret everything he did would not be here in front of me pouring his heart out. That is why I forgive you and why I love you.”</p><p>Lysandre had to restrain himself to jump across the table and kiss him.</p><p>“There is something I want to know, however, even if deep down I know the answer. Were you the one who attacked Frédéric?”</p><p>Lysandre knew it would come up eventually and he answered “yes.”</p><p>Augustine nodded, “Why did you do that?”</p><p>“When I learned what he did to you, I was angry and I wanted to make him pay,” he answered.</p><p>Augustine shook his head. “Did I ever made the impression that I wanted him to pay? He hurt me yes, he hurt me a lot when he broke up with me and I admit that it made me afraid to be in a serious relationship again. However, I never wish for harm to come his way. Lysandre, I don’t need you to fight my battles or defend my honor. I can take care of myself and I certainly don’t want to deal with my problems that way.”</p><p>The vampire was silent, it was true that the vet had never said anything bad about his ex-boyfriend, apart from the fact that he had broken up with him for no valid reasons. He had not done it for him, he had done it for himself.</p><p>“One last thing,” Augustine continued, “did you ever considered making me a vampire?”</p><p>The redhead looked at him like if he had just been stabbed. “No, I would never.”</p><p>“Why?” the vet looked hurt, “It’s not an issue right now but in few years… Lysandre I loved you then and I love you now. I want to stay with you.</p><p>“I would rather die than to make you suffer as I did. Do you know what it would mean if you were like me? Augustine, I can’t go out during the day. If I do, I start bursting in flames. I can’t even eat anymore.”</p><p>“What? but you ate several times when we were together.”</p><p>“I can eat that true, but I cannot taste,” he said before pointing at the coffee and sandwich, “I can see that they look and most likely taste good. I can smell it, but if I eat it, I would taste nothing and it would be a tasteless mush that I would be forcing myself to swallow. The only thing I can taste is blood. But more importantly, everyone around you will die while you keep on living.”</p><p>Augustine listened as the redhead explained other aspects of his condition. The vet blushed when he asks Lysandre what his scent smelled like and what his blood tasted to him. The vampire told him that his scent was like the sun and his blood tasted like the sweetest thing. Lysandre told him that it was his scent that allowed him to find him back. He explained the night at the museum and the moment he saw him exiting the clinic.</p><p>“So, you’ve been following me?” Augustine asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“In the beginning no, I’m not proud of it but the second time we met I bumped into you on purpose so that we could talk.”</p><p>The vet was quiet for a moment, processing everything he had learned right now. “I’m glad that we talked but I’m worried about the long term.”</p><p>Lysandre understood what he meant, even if they had talked and everything was somewhat better there was still the issue of mortality.</p><p>“I may be cure from my vampirism soon,” he said and begin the explained.</p><p>He told him how he had contracted Xeroxic to find a way to make him human again and that the latter had created a serum that allowed him to walk in the sun for fifteen minutes.</p><p>“Is that man a vampire?” Augustine asked remembering the albino.</p><p>“No, he is not,” Lysandre answer.</p><p>After they had talked more on the matter, Augustine finished his sandwich and let out a small sigh.</p><p>“Wow, If I didn’t know better, I would say “Where are the cameras?” I mean reincarnation, gods, you’re a vampire… But I know that all of this is true. I just want to add this: if you want our relationship to work, there must be no secrets between us. If something bothering you, I want you to tell me about it so that I might be able to help you, but I will respect your decision if you tell me that you don’t want my help. I want you to do the same.”</p><p>Lysandre nodded in agreement finally feeling the tension in the air slowly disappearing.</p><p>“Good, now that this is out of the way, I noticed that there are still mirror shards in the entrance and your room. Better we pick those up.”</p><p>Lysandre agreed and went to get a broom from one of the kitchen closets. They went around the house sweeping and collecting all of the shards. The bedroom was the last place to sweep. Once the shard was collected, Augustine went out to throw them in the trash. Lysandre stayed in the room and started to wonder which company he could call to replace all of them and if they would do the installation late in the evening.</p><p>Augustine's arms hugging him in his back dragged him out of his thoughts. The vet places his head on the redhead's back and closed his eyes. Lysandre didn’t move, enjoying the hug and closing his eyes also.</p><p>“I’m sorry I called you a monster…” Augustine said after a few minutes. He proceeded to turn Lysandre around slowly. He begins to kiss him while untying the buttons of the vampire shirt. Lysandre grabbed his hands softly.</p><p>“Augustine, I might…” He began but was cut by the vet.</p><p>“Chuuuut, laisse toi faire. Viens.” He whispered before guiding him toward the bed.</p><p>__</p><p>The sudden change in Augustine's attitude over the next few days did not go unnoticed by Sophie but he didn’t care. Life had returned to normal if considering that he was in a relationship with a vampire and that they had met in a previous life normal.</p><p>During their pillow talk, Lysandre had shown him his control over fire by making tiny flames appear at the tips of his fingers. Augustine also learned that most of the stories about vampires were pure inventions, Such as mirrors, garlic, and religious symbols. This causes the vet to think about all the money he had spent on the religious necklaces. What was he supposed to do with them?</p><p>Things were slowly returning as before between the two of them. Lysandre was still a bit nervous about his bloodlust but Augustine would always hug and kiss him as a way to show him that he was trusting the redhead completely and that he was not afraid of him. The vampire was feeling free of a heavy burden as a result.</p><p>His desire to be human again was reignited and he called Xeroxic to continue with the project. He went to the scientist's house one night to see the progress in person. The albino showed him the progress and tried to talk about his other project saying that this could interest him. The vampire showed no interest and told the scientist to focus on what he hired him for. As they were talking, the doorbell rang and Xerosic went upstairs to see what it was. While rushing, the scientist made a folder fall on the ground. Lysandre rose from his chair to pick it up when he saw his name on one of the papers.</p><p>He took it out, read it a bit, and started to shake with anger. The file was full of analysis of Lysandre blood sample along with several theories on the effect it could create on the human body. He read through the folder becoming angrier and angrier. The folder was filled with potential experiments he could do with vampire blood and finally the word immortality highlight on the last page of the folder.</p><p>“Sorry, it took so long I forgot I was expecting a delivery. Anyway, I…” the scientist fell silent when he saw that the vampire was holding a file. His already pale face became even paler when he saw what folder his employer was holding.</p><p> The silence that followed was horrible and the glare the redhead gave the scientist, as he turned around, was as cold and sharp as a knife blade.    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Reste": Stay</p><p>"Chut, laisse toi faire. Viens." : Hush, dont fight. Come</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I am here to do Your bidding, Master. I am Your slave, and You will reward me, for I shall be faithful."</p>
<p>Bram Stoker Dracula.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir If you would just let me,” Xerosic tried to explain with a trembling voice before he was cut off by Lysandre who, in a blink of an eye, was an inch from his face, grabbing his collar and raising him from the ground.</p>
<p>“So, you used the blood that I gave you to conducted your own experiment you snake,” Lysandre voice was as cold as a knife and filled with pure hatred, “I gave you money and the possibility to get the position of your dream, and this is how you repay my generosity?”</p>
<p>The vampire eyes slowly started to glow red.</p>
<p>The albino was sweating bullet but even in the face of possible death still managed to find the will to talk back, “Don’t you realize what you have? Eternal life, eternal youth. Do you know I many would wish to have what you have? To see what you saw, to have your strength? This is humanity's oldest dream,” he said in a mix of fear and challenge.</p>
<p>the red glow only intensified as Lysandre anger grew with every word the scientist said. The albino tone didn’t help to diffused the situation and he was violently thrown on the wall behind him. He grunted at the shock only to have his breath cut by Lysandre foot pressing hard on his chest. The vampire got lower and close to his face again.</p>
<p>“You better have a good reason why I should not make you regret ever meeting me,” he said in a low menacing tone.</p>
<p>Xerosic heartbeat was going crazy as he looks at the face of his employer. What he saw was cold rage and a being that could snuff out his life a second but he also saw wasted potential. A superior being wanting to go back to a lower state of being. All that for what? for some guy? Right now, the scientist was thorned between the admiration, fear, and respect he felt toward the redhead and the exasperation he felt toward his attitude about his immortality and power.</p>
<p>“You are a fool,” he said finally, “You could be bringing humanity to a new era, cure all diseases, allowed humanity to no longer suffer from aging and death. All of this could be possible with your blood. You could be our new ruler, a king, instead, you want to lower yourself to be a weak human.”</p>
<p>“Everything has a price and immortality is no different. The price for it is death and blood. I see that you never understood despite our discussions.” Lysandre said in his low tone.</p>
<p>He grabbed the scientist's hands, his foot still on the latter chest. “You filthy snake."</p>
<p>“Wha…What are you going to do? You’re going to kill me?” Xerosic said still with a mix of challenge and terror.</p>
<p>“Before,” Lysandre answered, “We would cut off the hands of thieves and traitors but frankly I don’t want to spill blood for nothing.”</p>
<p>The vampire started to squeeze the scientist's hands. The albino let out a blood-curdling scream as a sickening crunch was heard from his hands. When the redhead let go, the hands were dangly with their bones broken.</p>
<p>“Considered yourself fired,” Lysandre said taking his foot off the chest before he turned around toward his former employee work desk.</p>
<p>The scientist was screaming in pain and crying. “My hands, my hands,” he cried.</p>
<p>The vampire rummage through everything on the desk and in the room before he found what he was looking for. A box containing vials of the blue serum and the files concerning it. He took them before he gathers the pages of the folder that started this whole event. He gazes at it a second before it burst out in flames he turned and looked at the computer and the same thing happened. The vampire looks at several things making them all burst into flames.</p>
<p>Xeroxic screamed seeing all of his work going up into smoke. The flames disappeared in an instant and the vampire went up the stairs carrying what he took not looking at the albino.</p>
<p>Lysandre placed the box on his passenger seat before driving away and trying in best to contain his anger. By the time he realises it, he was already in front of Augustine's apartment building. He got out and jumped to the window before he opened it. He headed to his lover's bedroom and saw him sleeping.</p>
<p>Augustine opened his eyes when he felt the presence in his room and jumped when he saw the shape in the room. “Lysandre? What are doing here?”</p>
<p>The vampire said nothing still caught up in his emotions. The vet notice and slowly got out of bed to take the redhead's hand and guided him to the living room. They sat on the couch before Augustine asked why he was upset. The redhead told him everything about the scientist's secret side project and betrayal. Augustine was quiet, he didn’t approve of his reaction but chose to say nothing.</p>
<p>“I need to find another to help me,” the vampire said, “Still there is no guarantee that this person would not do the same thing.”</p>
<p>“You have to put more faith in people. I don’t know what made you distrustful of others but sometimes we have to trust that people will do the right thing. Believe me, I know what betrayal is like. After my break up I did not want to love again. I just had short terms relationship, some of them could have become serious but every time I left. Like you, I didn’t trust them… And it was the same thing with you in the beginning.”</p>
<p>Lysandre didn’t say anything, he already knew that.</p>
<p>“I learned not to let a bad experience define how I should see others. I want you to learn that too,” Augustine said before kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>Lysandre smiled, “You always knew how to make me feel better,” the vampire said before he took Augustine's hand and placed it on his heart. He then placed his own hand on the vet's heart. He stayed silent for a long moment, feeling the heartbeat before he spoke again.</p>
<p>“I want to be alive again, not just feel alive. I want to be able to taste again, to walk in the sun with you like before. I want us to be able to go under the tree once again.”</p>
<p>Augustine held his hand on his lover's chest feeling no heartbeat before hugging him.</p>
<p>“If this is what you want, I’ll help you in any way I can. No matter what, we’ll figure something out,” he said.</p>
<p>The vampire hugged him back. The embrace erased the remaining shreds of anger and worries in the redhead. He didn’t have to do this alone anymore. Augustine took him to his bedroom, making sure to close all the curtains in his room and the rest of the apartment beforehand. They laid on the bed in each other arms and talked. Augustine was feeling the sleepiness coming back to him but kept on wanting to talk.</p>
<p>“What would you do once you’re human again?”</p>
<p>Lysandre thought for a moment, “I would like to open a café. I know it might sound silly but, that what I would do.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it would be a great place,” He yawn.</p>
<p>Despite his best effort to keep himself awake, Lysandre arms were comfortable and before he could stop himself, he fell asleep. The redhead looked at him sleeping and started to pass his fingers through his hair. He continued to observe the vet sleeping enjoying every second of it until dawn arrived and he fell asleep as well.</p>
<p>The alarm went on waking Augustine who was more than happy to see that Lysandre was still next to him. Begrudgingly, he left Lysandre embrace and got out of bed to prepare for the day. Before he left for work, he returned to the bedroom and kiss him on the head. “See you later,” he said before leaving the vampire to his death-like sleep.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>After Lysandre had left, Xerosic had looked at the burned remain of all of his hard work crying from the sight and the pain caused by his broken bones. His hands dangly, he got up hissing and moaning painfully at every step when it causes his hands to move slightly.  His pain became worst and worst as he got closer. The pain slowly turned to anger, then to rage. He had worked days and nights, running on nothing but cups of coffee and junk food trying to please an employer who only threatens to cut him off if he even tried to explain the delays. No matter what he had done the vampire was never satisfied, except for the fifteen minutes in the sun. Yet he had continued to admire Lysandre and wanted to please him.</p>
<p>He muffled his sounds of pain and, using his elbows, manage to open the drawer. Inside there was a medical container and using his mouth opened it revealing the vial of Lysandre blood. He looked at it feeling his heartbeat becoming faster and faster.</p>
<p>He looked around and saw a glass of water on the desk. Still using his elbows, he threw the glass on the ground shattering it. He bent down and swiftly opened his wrists using a bigger shard. He bites his lips to stop himself from screaming. Blood flowing from his wrist, he managed, after several tries, to open the vial.</p>
<p> With no hesitation, he applied the blood from the vial to his open wound feeling the vampiric blood entering his bloodstream. It was as if ice had entered in his veins and was slowly spreading to his heart making it beat so fast that it might blow up any moment. He felt like he was slowly dying and felt on the ground slowly losing conscience.</p>
<p>his life flashed before his eyes.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>Xeroxic was an outcast, he learned that before he even entered kindergarten. His skin, hair color, eyes, everything made him stand out in a bad way. His short height and plump body type didn’t help in the matter. Every attempt he tried to socialize was either met with repulsed, mocking, or pity so he stopped trying. Books were his only companions and would spend all of his free time reading and reading. Scientific books were his favorite.</p>
<p>With no friends to spend time with, he buried himself in his schoolwork becoming one of the best students in his school. He excelled in science class in particular. Naturally, his good grades didn’t make him popular and he was bullied and called a freak daily. He didn’t care about them; in his opinion, they were no more than slightly intelligent cockroaches.</p>
<p>One time, however, one of his bullies ruined the project he had work on all of the previous night. This caused him to get revenge by tempering with the chemicals that the bully would use in chemistry class.  this resulted in a small explosion at his tormentor table. Nothing major but the bully's skin had been burned and had to go to the hospital. He could ignore a lot of things but mess with his work, never.</p>
<p>With his excellent grades, he went to university in biological science with a side in genetic. He graduated with honors and was offered a position in the scientific department of the same university. Finally, he felt that he was appreciated. he conducted researches and wrote many theses.</p>
<p>Despite all of the bad experiences, he wanted to be accepted by others and so he decided that he would make it his life work to give humanity the ultimate gift, being free of death. To do so he would have to affect the human body at a cellular level and if it works then he could maybe reanimate the dead. He wrote a thesis on the subject hoping to get finance for the project. To his dismay, the reaction of his superiors was not that of excitement.</p>
<p>They told him that his idea was preposterous and unorthodox and that no one could take it seriously. “It would be playing Arceus,” they said.</p>
<p>The albino went ballistic and called them primitive being incapable to see the greatness of what he was proposing before quitting on the spot. Fuming he returned to his office and started to pack everything. He was so caught up in his anger that he didn’t notice that someone had entered.</p>
<p>“Excuse me are you the one that wrote this thesis?” a masculine voice asked him.</p>
<p>That was when he first met Lysandre. Xerosic had been both in awe and intimidate by his mere presence. Lysandre told him that after reading his thesis wanted his help to be free of a condition he was suffering from. Seeing the possibility to still be able to continue his project, he accepted. When the redhead explained what his condition was, the albino didn’t believe him at first but almost ran away in fear when he learned that it was true.</p>
<p>Their partnership begins with his vampire employer funding him for all equipment and everything else. The latter had made it clear from the beginning what he could gain and what would happen if he fails to deliver. His ambitions and fear drove him to work days and nights.</p>
<p>Despite that, the two men would find themselves talking to each other and developed some sort of unlikely friendship. During their discussions, Xeroxic would often ask about being a vampire and immortality.</p>
<p>The albino admiration for the vampire made him want to be more like his employer. So, he started to dye his hair a reddish color and wearing a lot of red. For him, Lysandre was what he always wanted to be. Tall, confident, handsome, and with the strength to crush any who would dare to cross his path. This made him confuse as to why would he want to become human again. In his eyes, Lysandre could be the progenitor and king of a new humanity, one free of illness and death, and he could help him make that a reality. He tried several times to talk about it but each time he was shut down by the vampire before he could start.</p>
<p>Then Augustine came into the picture. He didn’t like him from the second he saw him. His employer was willing to lower himself for love? Xeroxic had felt a mix of disappointment and jealousy, what was so special about him?</p>
<p>He continued his own project on the side, using the vial of blood trying to develop some sort of immortality serum. However, he made the mistake of forgetting to put away the folder that one time.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>The evening came and Lysandre woke up. He walked out of the room and saw Augustine cooking himself some dinner. He smiled and went to kiss the top of his head.</p>
<p>“Did you have a nice day,” he asked him.</p>
<p>“Pretty good, there was this puppy today who almost didn’t want to go back to its owner. It wouldn’t stop licking my face,” he said.</p>
<p>Lysandre smiled and went to sit down at the table to wait for his lover to finish cooking. Augustine sat down with his food and begin to eat while continuing his story. Lysandre was happy. For anyone else, this whole thing would be ordinary even banal, but for the redhead, this was like a breath of fresh air. No hiding what he was, no fear in Augustine's eyes, just the two of them spending time together.</p>
<p>“Let’s go out, it’s my day off tomorrow and I want to enjoy our time to the fullest,” Augustine said after he was done eating.</p>
<p>“I would like that very much, but first I need to feed,” he said looking at his lover with a spark in his eyes.</p>
<p>Augustine understood and immediately rose from his chair. He sat on Lysandre laps and placed his arms around the vampire's neck. He looked at the vampire blushing, while Lysandre slowly exposed the right side of the vet neck. “Are you ok with this?” he asked.</p>
<p>The vet shivered blushing even more, “Yes, but be gentle,”</p>
<p>“I will,” the redhead said bringing his mouth closer. He opened it slowly letting his fangs enter the skin and slowly drinking the sweet-tasting blood of his lover.</p>
<p>The vet shivered and let out a small moan blushing even more. He holds back a moan when Lysandre licked the holes his fang left causing them to slowly closing and disappeared.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Lysandre asks. His voice was normal but Augustine noticed a small, almost unnoticeable, quiver.</p>
<p> “Yes, Just a bit woozy,” he said reassuringly. He got up from the vampire, “I’m going to use the bathroom, I won't be long.”</p>
<p>He splashed some water in his face and wondered if he could get used to this. Lysandre feeding on him was not an unpleasant experience, in fact, he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. The wooziness caused by the blood loss was, however, unpleasant. He shook his head, now was not the time to think about that. He looks at himself in the mirror and walks out. He and Lysandre got out of the apartment holding hands before getting in the vampire car and driving away intending to make the night last as long as possible.</p>
<p>While they had their romantic moment, Still laying on the basement floor, Xerosic opened his eyes. A feeling was burning in his entire being, hunger. He smiled a wicked smile, time to look for food.</p>
<p>    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>